Naruto:Rise of a New Hero
by The one and only Naruto
Summary: What if Team 7 went leaps beyond what they already knew? What if Konoha knew Orochimaru's plan before he invaded? Join Naruto as he grows to become the next hero;just like the Yondaime! U vote for pairings. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or the charectors.
1. Prologue

_**YOU SHOULD PROBABLY SKIP THIS CHAPTER; IT HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. JUST GO TO CHAPTER ONE. HAVE A NICE DAY. I THINK I SHOULD TURN OFF CAPS NOW.**_

(one time only: for the whole story) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I am not making any money off of this.

This is my first story. I hope you like it!

'Hi' = thoughts

"Hi" = talking

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

**'Kyuubi's thoughts'**

Naruto can hear Kyuubi's thoughts, just telling you

-King of All Naruto

* * *

Prologue: The Rise of a New Hero!

Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha.

'Why do they have to pick on me?' he thought. Currently the villagers were chasing him down the streets.

'Why do they call me demon and monster?'

He ran, far, far away from the villagers and went in his apartment.

'Why do they ruin my wittle house?' (1) 'I'm only 5 years old!' He ran into his house only to find the words demon and monster written all over the walls.

Naruto went to his "bed" and started to cry.

"Why do they always pick on me? Everyone hates me!" he said. Later the next day he went out to get food from one of the only places that would serve him, Ichiraku Ramen.

'Well at least I have some people who care about me! I have Old man Hokage, the guy who runs Ichiraku Ramen and a few other people.' (2)

He settled down, ate some ramen, and went off to cause some trouble-or you could call it running away from the people who wanted to kill him.

* * *

Jutsu Description: No new Jutsu in this chapter!

(1)= he is only five years old-I can't have him think like an adult

(2)= I really don't want to name the other people yet. I mean there are some ninja that care for him!

You choose

What the pairing will be-

NarutoXSasuke -no they will not be gay, they will be friends

NarutoXSakura - friendship

NarutoXSakura - young love

Other - Just put in the review

- I get one vote too! Votes will be in my profile.

Really the whole reason I am going to write this is because of the readers. Constructive Criticism is allowed. That means you can criticize me, and then tell me how to fix it in the _**same review!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-King of All Naruto**_


	2. Chapter One: The Beggining of a New Hero

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism allowed.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**Time Skip-Chapter 1: The Rise of a New Hero

Naruto was now 12 years old. (1) He had enrolled in the academy, but no one would help him.

'I wonder why everyone still hates me! I haven't done anything!' thought Naruto.

Naruto was eavesdropping; not on purpose but he was just really close to some people from his favorite area.

"Good job Kiba, you passed! Do you want to go out tonight for some nice food?"asked the man.

"Of course," said the young boy.

'I wish I had a family like that…..'thought Naruto.

* * *

After the Mizuki accident--- (2)

* * *

Naruto had decided to become a real ninja, not just learn the basics. He went to the Old Man, as he put it.

"I want to be Hokage!" said Naruto

"Well, that's good Naruto, but you'll need to learn some really strong jutsu to become Hokage. You'll have to be the best in the village!" said the Hokage.

"Yeah! That's why I'm going to train right away!"

"I'll send a jounin to help you train……he might be a little lazy,"

* * *

"And he called you a LITTLE lazy!"said Naruto.

He was training with Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Naruto trained for the day under Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! How do you do your Katon Jutsus?" (3)

"Well, first you'll have to find out what your element is."

"And I do that how….?"

Kakashi took out a strange looking piece of paper. "Channel your chakra through this."

"Ok, I did that, now what?"

"Apparently you're suited for Futon Jutsus."

"Are there lots of other people who know Futon Jutsus?"

"No not many, but I know a few, I can help you get started."

"Ok, let's get started right away!"

"First you'll need to improve your chakra control."

"Ok."

"Let's start off with the tree climbing exercise….."

"But Kakashi-sensei, I already know how to climb trees! It's easy!"

"Do you know how to climb a tree without using your hands?"

"Umm…..no."

"Well, then we'll start with that. First you have to channel chakra to your feet and then start climbing. You keep the same amount of chakra at your feet and you maintain it. After this exercise, we'll begin the water walking exercise. You'll have to keep channeling chakra to your feet while walking. Just telling you, most genin don't do these exercises but…"

"But what Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, the reason you have to do these exercises is because of the fox. "

"Oh…"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Start climbing those trees!"

Naruto steadily started to master the art, also, his team consisted of himself, "Emo Boy" a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha, and "Master Fan girl #2", a.k.a. Sakura Haruno. (4) They had actually opened up and they weren't that bad now.

The first day, their "Sensei" was late due to "a black cat crossing his path. They were going to have "a test for becoming real genin" or as he put it.

Flashback

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in the place their sensei told them to be…at 7A.M!

They all arrived on time but "somebody" was late.

"Hey, Sasuke when do you think Kakashi-sensei will be here?"Sakura asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with his infamous voice. The dullest in the world.

"Hey Sakura, let's play a prank on Kakashi-Sensei!"said Naruto.

"There will be no prank pulling in my genin team, Naruto...."said Kakashi, hiding in a tree.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, you're actually on time!"said Naruto. Training with Kakashi had made him learn, if Kakashi said 2 in the morning, he actually meant 9 A.M.

"Yes, and I've been here for a while. Now, let's take the real genin test, shall we?"

"Sure," said Naruto and Sakura, with Sasuke replying with his infamous "Hn."

The genin split up to hide, even Naruto. Well, that is if you count running far far away hiding. Kakashi had taught him some stealth and diversionary tactics. He also taught him how to act in battle. Of course since Kakashi had been his sensei for a while, he knew that Naruto could perform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Hell, he even knew Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto started to run from Kakashi, watching him. Once he was sure that he was far enough, Naruto made one Kage Bunshin.

'I wonder where Naruto is and what he is doing,' thought Kakashi.

Then Naruto got closer to Kakashi and made another Kage Bunshin to tell Sasuke and Sakura his plan. These Kage Bunshin were spotted by Kakashi, but Naruto was smarter than that. His Bunshin slowly came towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey you guys, I have a plan!" whispered Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura.

They had gotten the plan. Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and Kakashi saw him immediately.

'Well I think they got the basics. I'm pretty sure they have a plan since has been about 20 minutes,' thought Kakashi.

Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and preformed his signature jutsu, Kage Bunshin. 'This is part one of the plan. Analyze Kakashi-sensei's movements and his Taijutsu style,' thought Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! I bet that you can't find the real me!" said Naruto.

"How much are you going to bet on that, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"You're just stalling since you know you can't find the real me," said Naruto.

"Well, I don't need to find the real you, I'm not the hunter, I'm the hunted," said Kakashi.

'Darn it, he won't come at me. That means I'll just have to come at him!' Naruto thought.

Naruto's first batch of clones flew at Kakashi using rough Taijutsu.

"Lesson one, Taijutsu!" said Kakashi.

"Sakura, do you know what style of Taijutsu he is using?" asked Sasuke.

"………Yeah! That is the Hidden Leaf Style: Basic Chuunin Taijutsu," said Sakura. (5)

Slowly while Naruto and his clones were out in the battle field, Sakura, Sasuke, and one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin were watching him trying to analyze his movements.

"Never let your enemy get behind you, Naruto," said Kakashi, "One thousand years of death!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter one. Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon.

(1)=Yes a time skip has happened. I didn't feel like writing his childhood

(2)=If you don't know the Mizuki Incident then you have got to not be obsessed with Naruto

(3)=Katon means Fire Style- Futon means Wind Style

(4)=All rights reserved (just joking)

(5)=He is a jounin so he has to know some chuunin Taijutsu-he wouldn't go all out on them!

Ninjutsu Notes:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clones

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Mass Shadow Clones

Taijutsu Notes:

One Thousand Years of Death-Kakashi's technique that sends the enemy flying into the air from pinching a nerve near the butt

Hidden Leaf Style: Basic Chuunin Taijutsu-basic Taijutsu learned when chuunin

Genjutsu Notes:

None

So far the votes are-

NarutoXSasuke-friendship-0

NarutoXSakura-friendship-0

NarutoXSakura-Love-0

NarutoXOther-friendship or love-0

OtherXOther-friendship or love-0

Should I continue this story?-

Yes-0

No-0

-King of all Naruto


	3. Chapter 2: A New Mission

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism allowed.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Mission

Last Time:

Flashback

* * *

"Never let your enemy get behind you, Naruto," said Kakashi, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

(End Last Time)

* * *

Flashback continue

* * *

Naruto's _clone_ went flying into the air and landed with a poof.

'But then where is Naruto? That was the last one I saw other than the Kage Bunshins with Sasuke and Sakura,' Kakashi thought.

Naruto jumped out of a tree and landed right on Kakashi, Sasuke got out of his hiding spot and stalled Kakashi at the same time with Naruto on him.

'I wonder when I'll read that new Icha Icha Paradise book.' (1)

Kakashi flung Naruto off of him and threw Sasuke up high above Naruto.

"Heh heh heh…," said Naruto.

"Why are you laughing? I still have the bells!" Kakashi said.

"Heh heh heh….," Sakura and Sasuke said. This was getting really weird for Kakashi so he just was about to reach down for his new Icha Icha book when he noticed something. IT WASN'T THERE!!! He saw Sasuke ready to do Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…..RIGHT ON HIS ICHA ICHA BOOK!!!

"Sensei, if you don't give us the bells, we'll burn your Icha Icha book..," Sasuke said.

'Well even if I give them the bells, if they argue over who gets the bells, then they don't deserve to be genin,' thought Kakashi.

"Here take them!" Kakashi handed over the bells. After examining for genjutsu and a possible henge on the bells, they threw the Icha Icha book towards Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura should take them," Naruto said.

"No, you and Sasuke should take them," Sakura said.

"I have decided," Kakashi said

"But we haven't even chosen yet!" Naruto interrupted.

"I HAVE DECIDED! All three of you pass."

The replies were, "Yay!" and a small grin of Sasuke's face.

'Maybe this team could actually help me. They managed to trick a jounin and it was the dobe's plan that actually worked. Maybe this team can help me kill Itachi. It wouldn't hurt to open up a bit, would it?' Sasuke thought.

"Now this is what you need to improve on…Naruto, you need to get better chakra control. You have gotten a little better, but you still need to keep on improving. Sakura, you need to work on your physical strength and your Ninjutsu. The only thing you did in the plan was help them in the planning stage. (2) Sasuke, you need to work more with your teammates, but I'm impressed. You guys worked together as a team and actually got a strategy to beat me. Of course I knew your strategy once Naruto went for my back pocket instead of my front." Kakashi said, "Tomorrow at 7 A.M. come right at this training ground. You are now Team 7!"

End of Flashback.

Naruto was climbing more trees and more trees until he ran out of chakra….which happened to be 11 A.M. the next day. He was found sleeping under a tree with tons of kunai marks. Sasuke walked over in the morning towards where Naruto was sleeping.

'I wonder what the dobe was doing. I know it wasn't kunai practice, because the kunai wouldn't make slashes. Oh well.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sasuke, come over here, Kakashi-sensei is here on time!" Sakura said.

"K," said Sasuke.

"Now, where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"He's over there, sleeping at the bottom of a tree," Sasuke said. The team walked towards Naruto and saw that he had extreme chakra exhaustion.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" asked Sakura.

"No, I know a little healing Ninjutsu, I'll heal him," said Kakashi.

"Ok," Sakura said. They walked over to their training ground and they started to "train" as Kakashi put it. They had a spar, Naruto vs. Sasuke.

"I'm going to limit this match since it is a friendly one. Sasuke, no Katon Jutsu, Naruto no experimenting."

"K," they both replied. The friendly spar was stopped by Kakashi after just a few minutes.

"What?" they both asked.

"Well, we need to do some missions. Currently there is a load of D-rank missions about up to Naruto's height."

* * *

Later that day....

* * *

"The cat is fucking annoying!" said Naruto.

"Shit, it's coming this way! Towards me!" Sasuke said.

"Well then Sasuke, why don't you get it!" Naruto teased.

"Stop annoying each other you two!" Kakashi said.

"Why do you just get to stand where you are and talk to us on a walkie-talkie?" Naruto screamed. There was no answer.

"Damn it, Sasuke, he won't answer!" Naruto said.

"The cat is approaching the streets!" Sakura said. Naruto came and lunged for the cat. He caught Tora and put her in her cage. (3) They went to return Tora and they got paid. They came to the Hokage Tower and talked to him to get another D-ranked mission.

"Ok Kakashi, currently the missions are, finding a pack of bubble gum for a kid, picking up trash, and watering a garden," said the Hokage.

"Come back Tora!"

"And apparently, getting the cat again."

"HELL NO, we are _not_ doing that mission again!" replied Naruto and Sasuke, "We already did it over 20 times today!"

"Kakashi, do you think your team is ready for a C-ranked mission?" asked the Hokage.

"Yeah."

"Ok then take this mission. Escort this woman called Mizumi to Kawa no Kuni." (4) A young lady walked in and said hello to the Hokage.

"Is my escort ready yet?" she asked.

"They are right here. You will be escorted by Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha," said the Sandaime. (5)

"Ok. Can you please come to the gate in one hour? I'll be ready by then," she said.

"Yes, we'll all be there. At the South-west gate, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes the south-west gate." The team left, except Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto received his "allowance" and he went off to buy some kunai. He went to the best place that would treat him normally. The store was owned by Ten-ten's father, and he didn't think Naruto was the fox, he thought Naruto was a hero for holding the fox within him. After the hour passed and Naruto had practiced a jutsu that Kakashi had taught him and he bought his kunai, he went to the south-west gate.

* * *

I'm probably not going to do the wave mission

Ninjutsu Notes:

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu=Great fireball technique

Taijutsu Notes: none

Genjutsu Notes: none

Chakra exhaustion= when a person exhausts all of their chakra

(1)=the perverted book Kakashi reads, made by Jiraiya

(2)=she had to do something

(3)=Tora is the Daimyou's wife's cat

(4)=River Country

(5)=The Third Hokage

So far the votes are-

Should I continue?

Yes-this is not shit!-4-80%

No-This is shit-1-20%

I have decided to keep on going with this story. I like how it has been progressing.

The new poll is up-

Pairing-

NarutoXSasuke-friendship

NarutoXSakura-friendship

NarutoXSakura-Love

NarutoXHinata-friendship

NarutoXHinata-Love

NarutoXOther-friendship

Plz review

-King of all Naruto


	4. Chapter 3: Ambush!

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

Taro: thanks for your comment but you'll have to do the above to be counted in the votes. Thx.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted if you see mistakes.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ambush!

Naruto came to the south-west gate and met with his teammates. All three of them were there.

"Mizumi-san, is there a reason you need an escort to Kawa no Kuni?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I really live in Tanzaku Gai, but I have to meet someone over there and talk to him. I could have sent him a message, but I think I require a face-to-face," she said. (1)

"Ok, team, we are going to reach the destination in about 4 days. We are to be walking, not running. This is not a mission with enemy ninja, it just might take a long time to travel to Kawa no Kuni," said Kakashi.

'I hope this team isn't brand new. They might get killed by Xeto. Oh well, the copy ninja can probably handle this,' Mizumi thought. Just then they passed by a puddle of water.

'There shouldn't be a puddle of water in a time like this! We're nowhere near a river or body of water and it hasn't rained for days. Time to test my team to see what they can do in combat,' Kakashi thought.

"Team, be on guard; you never know when the enemy will strike." Little did the enemy know, the group of people who they thought were guarding the target were shadow clones. Team 7 and their escort were behind the clones, out of sight.

'Yes, finally, I can show off and beat one of those enemy ninja in our ambush. But weren't there supposed to be no real ninja in C-rank missions?' Naruto thought. Time for the ambush, is what Kakashi said in their Morse-code. Up ahead, the ninja hiding in the water "killed" team 7, and didn't notice they were shadow clones. Kakashi had placed a genjutsu, making "blood" come out from their "bodies."

"Now," Kakashi said. Sasuke used Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu on the ninja. They were water clones. Naruto and Sasuke then got their Taijutsu stance ready.

"Think two kids can stand up to us? We are the great Stone Killers, masters of pure strength!" said the two ninja.

'Holy shit! These people are legendary and I can only focus on the jounin. I'll have to trust Sasuke and Naruto's teamwork to get them out of this. Just to be sure,' Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, you can use that new jutsu. You will probably need it against him. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, you will have to stall the Chuunin until I kill this jounin. Stay in formation SNS!" Kakashi said. (2)

Kakashi leapt off with the older brother of the Stone Killers, leaving the genin to face a new Chuunin.

"You aren't going to be able to beat us!" said Naruto.

"As much as I hate the dobe, I have to agree with him. You're not going any further!" Sasuke said. Naruto took a glance at Sasuke making the Chuunin fall for his trap. While the Chuunin was focused on what Naruto was saying, Naruto was signaling which plan he was ready for.

"Shit! It's the last Uchiha!" said the Chuunin. Naruto quickly fought with Taijutsu against the deadly Chuunin, but something was wrong! The Chuunin was horrible at Taijutsu! Before, Sasuke planned on using Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu as soon as Naruto was knocked back, but it was the Chuunin who was knocked into the air due to Naruto's Taijutsu, enhanced with Kakashi's training. Sasuke quickly took his chance; he glanced at Naruto to give him the message.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The Chuunin's arm was burnt off, but he kept fighting. This time, Sasuke used Taijutsu and knocked the Chuunin into the air.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto said.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" said Sasuke. The result of the two jutsu was a giant flame consuming everything in its path. The flames spread far, much farther than they expected.

"Well, next time Kakashi-sensei challenges us, we can use that jutsu!" Naruto joked.

A small laugh came out of Sasuke's mouth, but Sakura said, "You know sensei could probably easily dodge that move, and if you hit him, we'd we stuck with no sensei!" Once Kakashi came with the body of the older brother, the flames were long gone.

"What happened here?" he asked, seeing the scorch marks all over the ground and on the Chuunin's body.

"Well Sasuke and I used a combo with my Fuuton: Daitoppa, and his Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and it came out pretty deadly!" Naruto said.

Sasuke started to laugh, as if there was no end to the world.

'Shit, if this is what Naruto thinks is pretty deadly, then I wonder what he thinks is really deadly?' thought Kakashi. Sasuke stopped laughing. The group continued on with their mission.

"Mizumi-san, why were there the Stone Killers after us? They only work for one specific group of people. Well, that's what we thought," asked Kakashi.

"Well, really I'm being targeted because I'm going to give money to a guy named Tataro. He's using the money to hire ninja to kill the ninja that are trying to assassinate him. I have the money which can be used to kill those ninja. So since I'm getting money to assassinate them, they want to assassinate me before we get the chance," she said.

"Ok, team, it's your decision if you want to continue this mission or not." The whole group voted to stay and defend her, even Sasuke. "Ok, let's keep moving." Eventually they got to the border between Hi no Kuni, and Kawa no Kuni. (3) They were mostly there. The group was walking for about a day with no problems. Everyone was scared. They knew they were going to get attacked but when? Eventually the fear of getting attacked went away.

"This is the perfect time to strike! They let down their guard! Let's ambush them!" whispered the leader of the group, Sato.

"Yes, we should do it right now, when their guard is down!" said the apprentice, Renji. The group carefully got behind Team 7 and was ready to ambush them. Little did they know that their superiors, the Stone Killers, were annihilated by the same group.

Renji quickly got behind Kakashi and sliced his head off, while Sato tried to slice off Sasuke's head. "Kakashi" was a shadow clone! He failed miserably at chopping Sasuke's head off, and quickly the first enemy was subdued, due to Kakashi want to read the new Icha Icha book. Kakashi quickly used Chidori on Renji, killed him, and then went for Sato, who got ready to fight Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Mizumi-san." Kakashi quickly got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight his next opponent. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" yelled Sato. As soon as the water separated, Kakashi was right behind the man with a kunai at his neck, ready to kill him any second. Right then, a kunai was thrown at Kakashi, forcing his to get away from Sato.

'Shit, this new guy is good! If I didn't dodge that, it would've pierced my heart. I didn't even detect his chakra!' thought Kakashi, 'Oh well, one more opponent won't do much.'

* * *

Ninjutsu Notes:

Chidori=Kakashi's original move; sounds like 1000 birds due to the quick hand chop with the lightning chakra

Fuuton: Daitoppa=Great Breakthrough

Suiton: Suijinjeki=Water encampment wall

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu=Water Dragon Projectile Technique

* * *

(1)=Tanzaku Gai is a city in Fire Country or Hi no Kuni

(2)=a formation with Naruto and Sasuke fighting, Sakura defending the client.

(3) Hi no Kuni= Fire Country

Fuuton and Katon styles combined equal very strong fires if used together

Katon=Fire Style

Fuuton=Wind Style

Suiton=Water Style

Doton=Earth Style

Raiton=Lightning Style

Plz Review

–King of all Naruto


	5. Chapter 4: Mission's End

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

Taro: thanks for your comment but you'll have to do the above to be counted in the votes. Thx.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism allowed.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missions End

'Holy shit! That is one of Kirigakure no Sato's best ninja! We need to retreat! I can't handle him, and guard my team; and I promised; I would never lose another comrade!' Kakashi thought. The ninja flew at Kakashi and disappeared behind him. He hit Kakashi with his left hand, pushing him into the air with his right. He kicked him straight into the ground and knocked his head into a tree.

"This is all the great copy ninja can do? Just become a punching bag! Wow, you were famous in Kiri, but apparently they were all wrong. You are just a weakling!" said the Kiri nin. (1)

'Right now, he's probably right! I used chidori and expended much chakra getting behind Sato,' thought Kakashi. The Kiri ninja punched Kakashi up into the air once more, got behind him and shoved his elbow into the copy ninja's back.

"Amazing! Some ninja in Kiri voted to have a flee-on-sight order for the Yellow Flash's students but they were wrong. You are a disgrace to be called a jounin!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura! I need you to take on this ninja for a second! This is officially an S-rank mission! We can't go on!" Kakashi got away from the nin, letting his students handle him for a while.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi said. Suddenly Pakkun appeared from within the smoke.

"Yes?" the little mutt said. His students were struggling to fend off the Kiri nin.

"I need you to deliver this scroll to the Hokage, right away! This is involving an S-rank mission!"

"Ok, I'll get there right away!" Kakashi jumped into the fight as well, just in time to save one of his students. Naruto was about to get hit with a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, but was saved by Kakashi.

"You little bitch! You had to interfere! I could have killed one of those runts!" said the Kiri ninja.

"Well, since you are going to die anyway, I'll tell you my name. Kenta. May I know yours, Copy Nin?"

'He doesn't know my name? What rock does he live under?' Kakashi thought.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kenta was about to deliver a blow to his head, knocking him out, but he stopped.

"You mean the same Kakashi Hatake that became Jounin at a young age, and got the Sharingan?" Kenta said.

"Yes."

"Then that means….you were my best friend's son! You're the White Fang's son! Oh great, now the group will kick me out! They think not completing your mission is as bad as killing your allies!"

"Well, you could always stay with us. You could apply for Konoha-nin status," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I have to stay with you to teach you that there is always someone better than you, right?" Kenta questioned, not really wanting an answer.

"You know I'm still here and I'm ready to start walking!" Mizumi said. Women would become grouchy after a while.

The group came to the area assigned. It wasn't their mission to guard her back. She was going to stay there for a month, so nobody knew where she was.

"Well, then we completed an S-ranked mission right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really. Once Kenta decided to ally with us…; it was just a false alarm," Said Kakashi. The group continued back to Konoha after getting healed at the nearest hospital. He had been a legendary ninja. No one except for the people living in Kiri knew his name, well, maybe a bit over exaggerating. The nin got back to Konoha safely, hoping they wouldn't have another mission like that. They weren't rushing to their death!

"Well, since you guys have completed that we are back to D-ranked missions," Kakashi said.

* * *

After one week, and about 100,000 D-ranked missions.

* * *

"Oh no, the stupid little cat is here again!"

"Naruto, just grab it, and get it over with!

"Why would I do that, I wouldn't get paid for that, would I!"

"Sakura, just grab the cat and get it over with!"

"But that might ruin my clothes!"

"Sasuke, why don't you do it?"

"Because by the time I get there it'll already be gone!"

"You are such an idiot!" Kakashi arrived on scene with a kunai in his left hand, and his right hand completely in a fist.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Well, Naruto and Sakura wouldn't grab the cat."

"Was it your mission?"

"No."

"See, that's why I said, "Wait until we get paid!" Ha!"

'Why do they always have to bicker?" Kakashi told them to come to the Hokage Tower. Once they got there they came in and stood nicely. That is other than Naruto.

"Hey, old man, can we have a C-ranked mission?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you want another one? The last one you barely survived!" said the Hokage.

"Oh well, we want a _**C**_-ranked mission, not an A," said Naruto.

"Fine, Fine, Fine; Kakashi, you think they are ready for another C-rank, yes?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, but that's not what we came here for."

"Huh?" the old man said.

"Well, I was going to ask if we could be put on mission leave for about a month. I want them to be in shape to fight in the Chuunin Exams, so I need them to be trained. And who better, than by the teacher himself?" Kakashi said.

"…..Fine. Your team will resume active duty in exactly one month!" the Hokage declared. Team 7 went to training ground 7 to train up and get ready for the next Chuunin Exam. On the way there, Kakashi ran into Asuma.

"Hey Kakashi, what's your team like? My team is made up of a strategic boy that says troublesome too much, a Sasuke fan girl, and a kid that is large boned and eats too much junk food," said Asuma.

"Well, I have Naruto Uzumaki, the "number 1 unpredictable ninja" who eats too much ramen, Sakura Haruno, a fan girl and Sasuke Uchiha. In the beginning we thought he was emo, but now he's normal thanks to Naruto."

"Nice. What are you doing? I'm requesting my team to be on leave for training."

"I just did that like 5 minutes ago. Sorry I got to go." Kakashi was about to face his team who came to the training grounds five minutes ago.

'Shit they are going to hate me now!' Kakashi thought. He went to the training ground to find……well nobody was there. There was a note on a tree. Kakashi walked over and read it.

'Hi Kakashi-sensei, keep reading this paper.

Hi.

Hi.

Hi.

Look up. Huh?' He looked up and water balloons landed on his mask, now wet.

"Ha! Ha! We got you, we got you!" Naruto said.

"Who is we?" Kakashi asked.

"Me, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

'Amazing, he got Sasuke and Sakura to join him. This better not turn into the best pranking team yet.' Kakashi thought.

"Ok, since it's getting late, I want all of you to do something. Homework. I want you all to come and show me a type of Bunshin," Kakashi said.

'I'll just show him a Bunshin.'

'I guess I'll look in the ninja library for this.'

'I guess I'll ask the old man for this.'

The Next Day….

Naruto came with ten Mizu Bunshin; Sasuke with one Kage Bunshin and Sakura came up with three Bunshin. Naruto had gone directly to the Hokage. Sasuke went to his books; apparently, someone had given the test before, so he had direct access in the "what your sensei will ask you to do" section.

'Time to get a new mission,' Sasuke thought.

"Now I will teach you one jutsu each and help you master it," Kakashi said. (2)

'Wow!' Naruto thought.

'He'll actually teach us?' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto come here." Naruto walked over. "I'm going to teach you Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto was taught the new jutsu and had to finish off the ending by himself.

"Sasuke come here." Sasuke walked over. "I'm going to teach you Katon: Karyuu Endan. Sasuke was taught the new jutsu and had to finish off the ending himself. Then the Copy Ninja taught Sakura one genjutsu. Naruto had been taught how to get out of Genjutsu himself, the only problem was, he could only get out of D-ranked Genjutsus.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter.

The votes are-

I'm too lazy to write up the votes; go see them on my profile

I'm sad to say, I've gotten much less hits than yesterday. Boo Hoo.

Ninjutsu Notes:

Mizu Bunshin = water clone

Katon: Karyuu Endan = Fire dragon flame projectile

Kuchyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Kirigakure no Sato = Hidden Mist Village

(1) Kirin nin = Kirigakure Ninja or Hidden Mist Ninja

(2) Are you surprised he actually is preparing them?

Vote-go to my profile and decide which pairing you want!

Plz Review

-King of All Naruto


	6. Chapter 5: A New Training Ground

Sorry for the slow updating. I guess I deserve less hits for that. (I already got punished. One day, I only got 9 visitors!)

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

Taro: thanks for your comment but you'll have to do the above to be counted in the votes. Thx.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism allowed.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Training Ground and a New Friendship

* * *

**

Naruto leapt to the left dodging a punch from a bandit.

Flashback

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! We are going on another C-ranked mission. We will just take out about 4 bandit and return. I am to do most of the fighting. Ok?" Kakashi asked.

"……." His team didn't respond except for Sakura's ok.

"I need you to promise that you won't take on the bandits alone, ok?" His team still didn't reply.

"Ok, Team 7, you need to leave now," the Sandaime said. They left for mission. Then on the way there, Kakashi received a message and needed to go back to Konoha. All that his team had to do was stay where they were, 3 miles away from the bandit. Kakashi left, and Naruto and Sasuke went to take out the bandits.

'We didn't promise to leave it to Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sasuke thought. And then, they got in a situation fighting the 4 bandits. Not something they wanted to do, when the bandits were going to try to ambush them. They didn't succeed, but the duo got some injuries trying to find the bandits.

"Naruto, we need to get out of here! There is like 30 bandits coming this way!" Sasuke said. Naruto leapt to the side to dodge another punch.

"Ok, I'll be done in a sec!" Naruto said. Just after Naruto said that, he engaged with another bandit. Little did he know that there was a bandit behind him, who was going to stab his heart through with a giant knife.

"Chidori!" The bandit's body was torn in two, blood splattering all over the area. "What are you two doing? There was supposed to be three to four bandits here. How hell did the rest come?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we were taking on one or two, but then about forty came from that direction," Naruto said while he pointed east.

"Uhh…Kakashi-sensei, we are at the wrong place. We were supposed to be west, not east of Konoha," Sakura said. (She came with Kakashi)

"We need to retreat!" Kakashi ordered.

'Why is it always my team stuck with the stupid missions?' Kakashi thought. Team 7 left the area quickly and Kakashi eliminated the real bandits they were supposed to kill.

* * *

Later that day…..

* * *

"What were you two thinking? You could have killed yourselves!" Kakashi yelled, "I'm keeping you on D-ranked mission for a month for that!"

'Shit!' Naruto thought.

'Great. My sensei is shittier than the dobe. How great,' Sasuke thought.

After a painful month of D-ranked missions….

"Ok team, I have decided. I am nominating you for the next Chuunin Exams. You all have been doing very well!" Kakashi said. In the middle of that comment, Naruto burst in joy, literally. He started to scream up and down.

"Yippee, we're going to the Chuunin Exams!"

"And, now I'm going to train you as if you were in hell."

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" came from the 3 genin's throat. The next week, Naruto had a broken arm, as well as a sprained leg. Sasuke had a broken arm, and Sakura….let's just say she's not in a very good shape.

Later Kakashi went to the Hokage to rent a training ground for his team

"Kakashi. Why are you here?" the Sandaime questioned.

"I'm here to rent a training ground for my team," Kakashi said.

"Right now training grounds 44, 34, 24, 14, 54 and 4 are available."

'That means The Forest of Death, The Lake of Souls, The Swamps of Misery, The Lightning Land, the basic training ground, and The Land of Stealth. I wonder…which should I choose? The Forest of Death will be a good training experience, and they'll know the forest inside out, but The Land of Stealth will be a great place to practice their stealth. Also, there is the basic training ground, which will help their weapon aiming. I shouldn't forget about the Swamps of Misery. They could get some basic Taijutsu training there. The basic training ground is too boring. The Swamps of Misery could help their chakra control too, but the Lightning Land is good for my training exercise for the chakra control.' Kakashi thought.

"I'll reserve The Swamps of Misery and The Lightning Land until the next Chuunin Exams."

"Ok Kakashi. You can use it anytime you want now," the Sandaime explained.

Later at the Lightning Land….

"Team 7! You will now be doing an exercise I made myself, the Lightning Shocker. You are going to walk on these electric cables and force the energy to go back inside. Otherwise, if you can't do it, you'll get shocked, and I don't think you want 1st degree burns on you," Kakashi said. Naruto was the first to try it and surprisingly, he didn't get shocked too much when he failed.

"Right now, the voltage is low. Once you get better at this, I'll change the voltage, and it'll be harder for you to do the exercise."

"Ok," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. They both started to do the exercise and got shocked very quickly, while Sakura was still listening to Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto came back, and listened to Kakashi.

"The way to do it is to push chakra constantly down to your feet. The best things for this exercise are large chakra reserves or great chakra control." Soon after, Naruto and Sasuke left to do the exercise and try to outdo each other.

'When will they stop competing? I hope this doesn't turn out like Obito and me.' (1) Naruto and Sasuke eventually got tired and were hungry.

"Want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked.

'Nothing better to do…'

"Fine." Sasuke said, not trying to be too nice, but not trying to act arrogant. (2) Team 7 left Ichiraku Ramen and ate over there. Then the three head their separate paths and left.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hope it isn't that much of a waste of time.

(1)= Obito is Kakashi's dead teammate

(2)= I can't have him say sure!


	7. Chapter 6: The Death of a Mighty Ninja

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

Just telling you, the XxXxXxXxXxXxX means a change in location.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Training and the Death of a Mighty Ninja

* * *

  
**

Naruto and his friends were all trying Kakashi's chakra control exercise, but only Naruto and Sakura had the tiniest of results.

"Darn it, I almost stayed on for 30 seconds that time!" Naruto said.

"So far, my best is 26 seconds," Sakura said.

'Shit! They are both ahead of me! I think they might actually be able to help me! Maybe we'll all kill Itachi!' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun, how long can you stay on?" Sakura asked.

'I can over exaggerate a bit…right?' Sasuke thought.

"I got to 27 seconds," he said.

'Darn it! Teme is catching up to me!' Naruto thought. Kakashi walked in on the scene, letting the ninja rest for a bit.

"You can all stop for the time being. I see you have improved. Naruto, you have improved the most, but mainly with the mass shadow clone training. (1) Sasuke, you already had a good start being balanced, so you did well. Sakura, you improved a little; you need to work on your chakra reserves though," Kakashi told his team.

"Well, at least we improved a bit!" Naruto said. Nobody could be more loud and energetic than Naruto!

'We actually did improve a bit. And anyway, it was a Jounin exercise, so we wouldn't do _that _good,' Sasuke thought. Team 7 went to the next training ground, The Swamps of Misery.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shit, this water is cold!" Naruto shouted. The water was freezing cold, and had tons of stuff that they didn't want to identify in it.

"Ewwww! There is old bread in here!" Sakura complained. Kakashi had just shown them the water walking exercise.

Flashback

* * *

"Alright. I want all of you to be able to perform this exercise by the second part of the Chuunin Exams. This exercise is called water-walking. You will repeatedly push chakra to your feet so you can stand on the water without falling. You push the chakra to your feet, and then you repeatedly change the chakra by the second. You should make a shield of chakra below your feet. Too much chakra and your chakra will disturb the water, and too little chakra results in falling into the swamps below. If you need pointers, come to me," explained Kakashi.

"Is this exercise going to be easy sensei?" Naruto asked.

'I bet you this will be a walk in the park for me! Humph!' the young Uchiha thought.

"This exercise may be easy for some, but I also want you to walk 5 times, across the lake and back."

'I bet you he is referring to me. It'll be too easy for me.'

'This exercise will be harder for Naruto and Sasuke, but Sakura doesn't have the chakra needed to go there and back 5 times, so she'll build her reserves,' Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, anything else?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, START. NOW! That is all," Kakashi screamed.

The exercise hadn't been easy for the trio. First, Sakura mastered it, but could only go there and back 2 times. Then, after about a week, Sasuke and Sakura had finally gotten it all the way through. Naruto had finished it about a week later.

'Really, I wonder what Kyuubi does. Does he just sleep all day? The last time he talked to me was with Mizuki,' Naruto thought.

'**Foolish mortal, I've been here this whole time. It just takes a lot of energy to talk to you like this.'**

'Then why do you talk to me?'

'I shouldn't have thought this in the first place.'

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto?" asked a voice.

"Huh, oh Sakura-chan! What?" Naruto asked.

"You just spaced out there." Sakura started to rest. She couldn't keep up with the boys in anything; especially in fitness training.

'This is really hard. I wonder when Kakashi-sensei will stop us from killing ourselves,' Sakura thought. Currently the trio was in endurance training.

"Naruto. How long do you think you could keep this up?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno know? Maybe another five hours," Naruto replied.

'The dobe can do more endurance training than me. Urrggh!' Sasuke thought.

"Ok team, you can stop now. You have all done enough endurance training," Kakashi said. Poor Sasuke. He had sunburns on his face, sunburns on his sunburns, and sunburns on his sunburn's sunburns. Sakura was wearing more covering clothing; only her legs had sunburns on sunburns on sunburns. Naruto was very much covered, so only his face and hands suffered the most.

"Team, I think you need to cool down. You guys are taking this waaaay to seriously," Kakashi said.

"Well, you are the one who suggested it! You basically ordered us to do these things!" Naruto said.

"Well, life isn't fair!" Kakashi said.

"Well, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how you say we are doing too much, but you are the one ordering us to do it all!"

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

'Great, we have a lazy ass for a sensei! Oh, wait, I already knew that!' Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Ok team! Only 2 more months until the Chuunin Exams! Now back to training you like hell!" Kakashi said. The team answered with 3 blank looks that could kill any person on Earth.

* * *

Later the next week……

* * *

"Sensei, when are we going to do hardcore training? All we've done this week is kunai practice, stealth, and Taijutsu practice!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah _Sensei_, when are we going to do real training?" Sasuke said.

"Even I was up with this week's training!" Sakura said proudly.

"Fine! You want harder training, then I'll give you harder training! Sasuke, Naruto! 20 laps around Konoha! Sakura! 8 laps around Konoha! Go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hokage-sama, are we going to get the plans ready for the counter-attack against Oto and Suna?" asked one ninja. (2)

"Yes, the counter-attack is all set. I have sent word to Jiraiya, the Sannin, and he has accepted the request. He will be back in Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. We really never thought that Suna would betray us like this, but there has been word that the real Kazekage has been killed and Orochimaru has taken his spot. You will be Konoha's guider. Follow my orders. If I am not there to give you orders, then follow the orders given now. I will have one Kage Bunshin in the Kage box, and my ANBU guard will be a Kage Bunshin as well. If everything goes out well, Jiraiya and I will take on Orochimaru and slay him for good. Any questions?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes. How are you going to follow out those plans if you die right here!" the man screamed. Blood splattered in the Hokage Tower. One man had survived…the other man perished.

* * *

Ninjutsu Notes: None

(1)= Yes I gave Naruto the mass Shadow Clone training. I didn't give him all of the endurance for it though.

(2)= Oto stands for Otogakure, or the Hidden Sound Village; Suna means Sunagakure no Sato, or The Hidden Sand Village

Really sorry for leaving it as a Cliffy.

I have decided; if I don't get one more review soon, I am stopping this story.

PLZ go to my Profile and Vote for your favorite pairing! (It will be used in this story)

Also I have only gotten 2 faves and 5 alerts while over 1 hundred people have read the story all the way to the 6th chapter! I need more faves/alerts/reviews!

PLZ review!

-The King of All Naruto


	8. Chapter 7: The New Generation Emerges

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Update------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ I got 1000 hits on this story! Since I got 1000 hits, I am starting a new story, Different Decision. Check it out!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Just telling you, the XxXxXxXxXxXxX means a change in location.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto**

**Chapter 7: The New Generation Emerges from the Dark

* * *

**

Naruto finally finished his morning training by himself. A week after Naruto had gotten into Kakashi's squad, he had stopped training with Kakashi. Naruto got to the training ground to find only Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what training are we doing now?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto, we are going to do a mission. I have already spoken to Hokage-sama about this. We are to go to Kusa no Kuni; more specifically, Kusagakure no Sato and deliver a scroll. (1) There should be no enemies; just in case bring your weapons. We will leave tomorrow at dawn. Today is your day off," Kakashi said.

'I wonder what I'll do today then. I know! I'll first go to Ichiraku Ramen!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto finished his seventy-third bowl of ramen.

'I'm going to have just one more bowl! Then I'll practice water walking,' Naruto thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke jumped out of bed only to go to his training grounds.

'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I need someone to train with!' Sasuke thought, 'I'll go to training ground 14 and practice Kakashi-sensei's chakra exercise! Then I'll be better than the rest of my team!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto had been working on the lightning chakra control training for a while now.

'Hey; is that Sasuke-teme? I wonder if he wants to train together,' Naruto thought.

'Shit! Dobe is already there! I need to work fast so I can surpass him!' Sasuke thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Hokage's room was splattered with blood.

'I almost gave away our plan to one of the best Oto Jounin! Luckily I killed him, before he took out his kunai. I am a KAGE! Still, that was a great ninja. He was Oto's fourth best ninja,' the Sandaime thought.

'Luckily I didn't die,' he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke had actually accepted Naruto's training offer, and was training alongside him.

"Naruto! Let's increase our pace on this exercise, and then go to water-walking!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sure! I'm good with that!" Naruto yelled.

'I'm amazed how much Naruto made Sasuke open up!" Kakashi said, spying on his team, "They will get together very well.

* * *

Later the next day…..

* * *

"Sakura! You hold the documents we are supposed to deliver," Kakashi said.

"But shouldn't messenger ninja do this job? They are the ones who are made for this job; aren't they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah; shouldn't a messenger ninja be doing this?" Sasuke asked.

'Then I can get back to my training to kill Itachi!' Sasuke thought.

"Yes, but these are very important documents, so we thought it would show some peace if we trusted them enough to give them Team 7," Kakashi said. The group arrived in Kusagakure and was let inside the village. They went straight for the Kage Tower.

"Hello Kusakage-sama, we have come to give you some documents," Kakashi said, as he motioned for Sakura to give him the documents.

"Thank you; and please, call me Kenshi!"

"Here Kenshi-san. These are the documents for our treaty." While the genin were looking at the Kage, Kakashi told the Kage in sign language, this is the counter-attack. Hope you can help us. Thanks.

"I will have a room ready for all of you immediately; please just follow my assistant," the Kage said.

"No, we are sorry, but we cannot accept this. We must return immediately."

"I see. Have a nice trip back!" The Kage walked back to his tower and read the paper. It contained the plans for the counter-attack on Sunagakure and Otogakure.

'I think I'll side with the leaf for once. I hate that Orochimaru guy. He is weird. The Kazekage isn't allies with us; but Konoha is. Guess I'll inform my forces about this,' he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Sasuke were doing the water-walking technique. Helps to master it right?

'I need to beat Sasuke-teme! I can't lose to him!' Naruto thought.

'I wonder why the dobe was considered the dead last. He really is like the second best. Who cares? But still, that is interesting,' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, I'll race you to find Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said.

"No, I have a better idea! Let's go and prank him!

"Ok!"

_Operation: Prank Kakashi_

* * *

Naruto quickly jump on top of the building quietly.

'Kakashi-sensei is reaching the spot!' Naruto thought.

'**Foolish mortal, do you ever stop trying to prank you own sensei? You are a little brat!' Kyuubi thought. ** Naruto gave Sasuke the symbol that Kakashi was approaching.

'I am bored, and Kakashi-sensei is a perfect target!' Naruto thought.

'**You should be training to become a god, not trying to prank a weak little Jounin.'**

'Oh yeah! Well, I don't feel like doing that. I feel like having fun, so bye-bye Kyuubi,' thought Naruto.

'Finally, he stopped talking.' Kakashi was just a few feet away from the little rock that activated the rope which would pull his leg up and dump a gallon of water on him. Suddenly, a new man walked outside of the Kage tower, and walked into their trap.

'Oh SHIT! We just pranked the Hokage!' Sasuke and Naruto thought, 'We need to get out of here!' The duo left the scene but really the Hokage was dry and not hanging by a rope. Kakashi was.

'Luckily I could use the replacement jutsu with him!' the Kage thought.

'Why did they prank me? I'm only their sensei! I teach them!' Kakashi thought.

* * *

(1)= Kusa no Kuni means Grass country; while Kusagakure no Sato is Hidden Grass Village

I have decided; if I don't get one more review soon, I am stopping this story.

PLZ go to my Profile and Vote for your favorite pairing! (It will be used in this story)

PLZ review!

-The King of All Naruto


	9. Chapter 8: Shinobi's Lives

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Update!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2350+ Hits! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just telling you, the XxXxXxXxXxX means a change in location.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke were training their butts off, because Kakashi, their sensei, ordered them to. It had been a long day, since Kakashi was pranked the day before. He wanted them to pay. The way he did it, was to make them train like hell!

'Why did we do that prank? Now we have to train as if we were going to hell!' Naruto thought.

**'Shut up, foolish mortal! I am trying to get some sleep!' Kyuubi thought.**

'With only one week before the start of the next Chuunin Exam, how good will we be?' Sasuke thought.

'Only one more week! Then I'll show everybody! I'll kick all of their butts into shape and show them! Nobody can defeat Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!' Naruto thought.

"Team, now we are going to leave the village for a mission. It is a simple delivery mission, and we just have to stay with a client since he feels unsafe. He knows the way there, and has specifically requested us for the team," Kakashi said.

-----------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi! A man has specifically mentioned your name for a mission. You and your team will do it, and if you don't want to, too bad for you!" the old Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage, my team and I shall do this mission, but I have one question. Does he know me, or claim to know me, or does he just want the _Copy Nin_ to do this job?" Kakashi asked.

"We are not sure, he just mentioned that he only wants the mission if you or Maito Guy take it. Are you......" The Hokage was cut off by a man knocking on the door one second, and the next, he was inside the room looking scared.

"Hokage-dono, I need to raise the ranking on my mission. I will have it into a B-ranked mission," the man said.

"Ok Kakashi, we'll have you take this mission," the Hokage took out a piece of paper from the stack, "This man has also requested you, and it is a simple, C-rank mission. He is not sure who, or what is after him, or if anything at all is after him, so he wants an escort through Kawa no Kuni. Since this is about your second time going there, you should know the area much better than any other team. All you have to do is, you take him there, and return without him. Just telling you, I need you to keep up your guard. It's strange, requesting one of the best Jounin from Konoha, without any past history of taking any missions. Keep your guard up!" the Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi walked out the door, noticing the other man was gone long back, but made no sound leaving the building.

'I'll report this to Hokage-sama later today. Nothing too big,' Kakashi thought as he walked towards the already reserved training grounds to start his team on endurance training.

-----------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now we are done with our endurance training, and we will rest for about an hour. Dismissed."

Naruto and the group walked down the street, coming across many people who gave Naruto horrible looks. Of course, Sakura didn't notice if Sasuke was there, but Sasuke... he saw them all.

'Why are all of those villagers looking at Naruto like that? I wonder...did he play a prank on them when he was younger? But it would have to be pretty funny, or stupid for all of these villagers to look at him like that,' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, I just thought of the best idea yet! Lets go get some food at Ichiraku Ramen, so we'll do better while training," Naruto said.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke.

'If Sasuke is going, we are too. We have lost a few pounds in our training,' Sakura thought.

"Might as well...."

The blond didn't give Sasuke a moment to rethink his decision. The next second, they were there, at the ramen stand.

A group of little kids were staring at Sasuke, wondering why he had come to such a place. Why not barbecue? The group of kids pointed at Sasuke quietly and said, "I wonder why the Uchiha would come to such a place? Maybe it's really good ramen! If the Uchiha likes it, I probably do too!"

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen heard it and thought, 'Yes! More publicity! Naruto, keep bringing that kid here!'

After a long meal, the group headed back to their sensei, so they could do some light training exercises, and then leave for the mission.

'Hopefully we get to fight lots of bandits during this mission!' Naruto thought.

'Maybe there will be a ton of rogue ninjas, so I could use some jutsu and trash them!' Sasuke thought.

'Maybe there will be no enemies. Then my hair won't get ruined,' Sakura thought.

'Hopefully there will be no enemies, so I can read my new Icha Icha book!' Kakashi thought.

* * *

TBC-----if you don't know what that means, To Be Continued

Ninjutsu Notes: None

I am now giving you people 3-4 chapters. That means, every 3-4 chapters, I want a review. No, I will not stop this story, but I really want reviews. So RNR----that means Read N Review.

PLZ go to my Profile and Vote for your favorite pairing! (It will be used in this story)

30+ people have voted; you should too!

So far this story has had.......

Visitors: 933

Hits: 2308

Reviews: 4

C2s: 0

Chapters: 9 (8 without prologue)

Words: just look at the story on my profile. (11,000+ I know that though)

_**PLZ review!**_

_**-The King of All Naruto**_


	10. Chapter 9: Shinobi's Clash

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

Just telling you, the XxXxXxXxXxX means a change in location.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**

"Naruto! On the left!" Sasuke said.

"I know teme!" Naruto shouted.

"They had been doing an exercise the whole day. Strangely the man for the mission had never showed up. They had changed their schedule for the day to training.

'That man! That might have been.........Him! Akatsuki!' Kakashi said, thinking about why a man would pay early, then not show up for the mission.

'No, I'm overreacting. Akatsuki only targets the Jinchuuriki. Then who would it be?'

Sasuke and Naruto had been evading explosive tags, thrown by Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi threw them at random spots while thinking.

'Who would it be?..............Orochimaru? He might have been part of the sound village, trying to escape,' Kakashi thought.

Accidentally, while thinking, he threw about 10 explosive kunai, instead of 5.

Boom!

"What happened?" Kakashi asked his two students, "What caused the big "Boom!" What was it?"

"Uhh.....Kakashi-sensei? You were the one who threw about ten of them. You threw them there, at the tree; you probably accidentally threw a few too much," Sasuke said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you threw about _**10 of them!**_" Naruto screamed.

"Did I hit my target?" Kakashi asked.

"Depending. Was the tree your target?"

"No."

"Then you didn't hit your target," Naruto said.

'Whew. I thought I hit them,' Kakashi thought.

"Team, that's enough for today. We've had enough training." He looked around. "Actually, do about 10 laps around Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto, and Sakura, you can do 4. After that you are free to go."

'He's still trying to torture us!' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi walked off to a remote area in the city to read, while Team 7 was doing their laps.

--------------------Remote Area in Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi kept walking. The entire area was flooded; or was it a lake.

'It hasn't rained recently has it?' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi was reading his book when he felt a familiar presence.

'Itachi! It was you!' he thought.

Itachi came out from under the water. Kisame was with him.

"No use hiding when you know we are here," Itachi said in his toneless voice.

"Today, there will only be one Uchiha left in the world!" Kakashi said, after pocketing his book.

"There will never be only one Uchiha, Kakashi."

Kisame started to make the signs for a Suiton jutsu, but Itachi stopped him.

"He is mine."

'You'll need him once you see my "new" level of power,' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi got behind Itachi and plummeted him into the air, face first.

The Kage Bunshin dissipatedly with a "poof".

'Where is he?'

Itachi made another Kage Bunshin from the shadows, and made sure the preparations were ready for the famous Copy-Nin, to lose his mind to the powers of Tsukuyomi.

The Kage Bunshin approached Kakashi, but as soon as it was right in front of Kakashi, it blew up in a

massive explosion, raising the water to about a few inches above Kakashi's head. Itachi got behind the explosion, and was about to prove something.

'I'll prove that non-Uchiha Clan members can't ever withstand the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Non-Uchiha Clan members will never fully unlock the powers of the Sharingan. They hold too many bonds. They will never become as strong as me.....or Madara,' Itachi thought.

The explosion died down, and the Sharingan users had a face to face. ( or should I say eye to eye)

Kakashi's Sharingan vs. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi stared into his eyes, trying to withstand the power, the pain. But it was too much. He had fell to Tsukuyomi.

'One down, about 12 non-Uchihas to go,' Itachi thought. (1)

Gai had appeared on sight. With his fallen rival seen, he saw Itachi Uchiha, who wasn't looking at him.

'If Itachi doesn't see me, I might be able to do a massive surprise attack!' Gai thought.

"Konoha Senpuu!" (Leaf Whirlwind)

Kisame was hit heavily from the attack and went flying into the air.

"We aren't here to attract attention. We can get Kyuubi later. Let's leave," Itachi said.

Gai carried Kakashi to the hospital, and went to the Hokage.

Right in front of him was a ape with a message. He put the message up to his face to read.

"This is Hiruzen Sarutobi.

I will need back-up. I have seen Itachi come into the village, and I am going to kill him before he gets any further out of the village. The are leaving in the area my ape will lead you. Bring Asuma with you.

Come!"

'Hokage-sama needs our help! I must get Asuma, and if I don't get to Hokage-sama in five minutes, I will do 10,000,000 push-ups after the battle with my youthfulness!

-------------After Gai gets Asuma-With Sarutobi-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage, eh? We'll annihilate you as easy as Kakashi!"

"No you won't! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the Hokage said.

"Sarutobi, you haven't summoned me in a long time. What is it?" the King of Apes, King Enma asked.

"We are facing off against Itachi Uchiha, one of the last 2 Uchiha, with the Mangekyou, and Kisame Hoshigake, a Hidden-Mist missing-nin," Sarutobi said.

"Who are our allies? We could never take them on alone!" the ape said.

Gai and Asuma appeared on scene, no a bit tired.

'Yes, I made it in the time limit.'

"Our allies are here now, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai."

"Remember not to take them on without looking at their eyes! It could cause the end of you!" Gai exclaimed.

Itachi appeared bored.

"Kisame, you can go back to the hideout. I'll take care of them. With one less Hokage, Konoha will be much weaker," Itachi said.

Kisame left the area, leaving Itachi to face the Hokage.

"I will take on Itachi. At any opening you see Gai, take it. You may need to open a few of the gates."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Gai said.

"What about me?" Asuma asked.

"You will do the same as Gai, but less. You aren't experienced enough yet," the Hokage announced.

"Always look at the feet Hokage-sama," Gai said.

The Hokage leaped forward, kicking Itachi in the groin, then slamming his head into the ground below.

"That's not enough, _Hokage-sama_."

He then leaped into the air and punched Itachi in the head. Enma transformed into a rod, to use in combat, and the Hokage gripped him. He slashed through Itachi using Enma, only to discover it was a shadow clone. Itachi revealed his real body from the sidelines.

"You will not get out of here Itachi, even if it costs me my life!" he said.

Immediately, while Sarutobi and Itachi were talking, Gai kicked Itachi into the air, and it was a real body!

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu" (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)

Itachi's body flew into the air, but he landed straight on his feet.

"Gai, you will never be able to defeat me when I show the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said, as he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, once again in the same day.

"Asuma!" Sarutobi shouted.

Asuma leaped forward and tried to slice off Itachi's head, but Itachi jumped back, not a second too soon.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! My eyes!" Itachi screamed. He deactivated the Mangekyou Sharingan and retreated due to his eyesight.

"We have fended him off, so now he will hopefully never come to the village ever again," Asuma said, "And Gai didn't even need to activate the gates! Lucky us, his eyes were deteriorating."

"Yes, otherwise, I would need about all 8 gates to match his power."

"Stop joking Gai, that guy was weak!" Asuma said.

"You two may not have noticed it, but he mainly used shadow clones on us, and was analyzing our fighting styles. Otherwise he would have used some ninjutsu and genjutsu," the Hokage said.

"Yes, I noticed. He wasn't even as good as Kakashi that time!" Gai exclaimed.

Asuma sulked since he didn't notice.

------------The Next Day-At the Training Grounds----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team 7, we only have about three days before the Chuunin Exams. Today, we will train, tomorrow rest, and then the last day before the exams, we will do a friendly spar with no ninjutsu. During the breaks in the exams, I have found the ones who pass senseis who will help them progress further in the exams. Who ever lives through to the third exam will get one. Only if you don't drop out or lose in the preliminaries too!" Kakashi said.

Naruto was screaming in joy, as Sasuke was smirking, as Sakura was simply smiling.

"First team, I want you all to run around Konoha about 20 laps each. After that we will eat ramen right here."

Naruto had left as soon as he said "here."

'Where's Naruto?' Kakashi thought.

"Hey, you guys, where is Naruto?" he asked.

"He left after you said, "here" and went speeding off to do his laps," Sasuke replied.

---------------After the laps were over and Naruto ate his ramen-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok team, now we will do stealth training. You have to stay in this training ground and you will have to stay away from me and not get caught for one hour. If you don't succeed, this is what you'll be doing tomorrow. I'll give you ten minutes to hide, ok?"

His team was already gone, even Naruto.

"I know where to hide! There is this cool hollow tree area, where all of the trees are hollow! We could hide there!" Naruto said.

"Or we could henge into trees in the area that are hollow!" Sakura said.

"How many hollow trees are there?" Sasuke asked.

"There are three!" Naruto said while running.

"Why don't we just henge into the inside of the tree? Then he'll never find us."

"Yeah, sure Sasuke-teme. Great idea!" Naruto said.

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe."

"Cut that out you two, Kakashi-sensei might find us from the noise!"

Little did they know that Kakashi was too lazy to go, so he sent his nin-dogs with a picture of them. It didn't have their scent thought.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei! He is just standing there, but he summoned some dogs and...."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Well, he sent them to find us, while he reads his book. The picture he gave them doesn't have our scent thought, so we're fine."

---------One Hour Later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job, my nin-dogs couldn't find you all. Now, where were you hiding?" Kakashi asked.

"We were hiding in the hollow trees."

"Why didn't you just henge into a tree, Naruto?"

"Because, we thought it would be less revealing, and it would be suspicious to henge into a tree, when the area nearby has trees evenly. It would look strange."

'Well, he has some brains, I guess,' Kakashi thought.

TBC!

RNR!

Longest chapter yet! 2200+ (2206!) words, for 3000+ hits and 1000+ visitors!

Thanks to the loyal readers who have read the whole thing through!

Votes are: You have to go to my profile to vote! _It** i****s** a blind poll._

13,000+ word

3000+ hits

1000+ visitors

C2s: 1! (Yay!)

Reviews: 4

Chapters: 9 (10 with prologue)

Have a nice day and review!

_**PLZ review!**_

_**-The King of All Naruto**_


	11. Chapter 10: First Exam!

_**I will NOT**_ accept reviews on what pairings you want. You will have to go to my profile and vote.

PLZ review!! Constructive Criticism is wanted.

I have received several PMs that say, "You should make your chapters longer."

So I am doing that, making this chapter about 3500 words long.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**-King of all Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi and his team were at the training grounds. Today was the last day before the Chuunin Exams, so they were doing friendly spars. Naruto was sparring against Sasuke.

'Apparently the dobe does have some skills, he's dodged some of my punches!' Sasuke thought as he dodged a punch from Naruto.

He flipped back, jumped on his feet, and hit Naruto in the face. A Kage Bunshin dispersed into nothingness.

"Teme, you're actually pretty good," Naruto said.

"I have to say the same for you," Sasuke said.

Naruto made more Kage Bunshins. Sasuke leaped to the left and destroyed one Kage Bunshin with a kick to its face, and he destroyed a second with a punch to the gut.

"Why don't we make this fight go up a notch?" Sasuke said.

"Sure," Naruto replied, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)

About one-hundred Narutos came and started to try to pummel Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Great Fireball Technique)

Sasuke went behind one of the Kage Bunshin, henged and, made one Bunshin which then henged into Sasuke. Sasuke now looked like Naruto, and he had a Bunshin which was acting like him. The Bunshin started to run away.

That made Naruto say, "Ha, I'm so good, the great Uchiha can't compare to me! Oh well, I'll just count it as a win," he turned to Kakashi and said, "Is the match over?"

Kakashi said nothing, and right after Naruto looked at Kakashi for his answer, Sasuke started to destroy the remaining Kage Bunshin. He kicked one on the right in the face, but right after that, Kakashi signaled to stop fighting.

"I have a friend of mine, that I want you to spar against."

Right on cue, a man walked in, with a sword strapped on his back, one giant summoning scroll, and a _ton_ of kunai and shuriken.

"Apparently, Kakashi-san wants me to test your abilities as a team. You three will fight me, trying to get me to use this," he showed the summoning scroll, "and if you do, I will consider you as one of the best teams, with some of the best teamwork. If not, my respect for you three, as Kakashi's team, will fall forever," the man said.

"That's all we have to do? Attack you so much, that you have to use a summoning scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is it. But, I warn you. This will be the hardest task you will ever complete so far. You will have until dusk to get me to use the scroll. Go!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran away, finding a good hiding spot.

"Hey, guys, do you think we can do this?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

"We are going to have to work together to get him to use that scroll. Naruto, what jutsu did Kakashi-sensei teach you? He taught me Katon: Karyuu Endan."

"He taught me Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Multiple Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)

"He taught me a D-ranked Genjutsu," Sakura replied.

'So we know a Katon Jutsu, Kage, Shuriken, and an easy genjutsu. Also, we have Kage Bunshin, a trap setter, and another Katon Jutsu, against a guy who is probably Jounin. WE ARE SCREWED!' Sasuke thought.

"Let's go kick his ass!" Naruto said.

"No, we'd suck without planning this through. We need to have a solid plan which we can revolve on. Shouldn't we give all of our shuriken to Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, that would benefit him. Give all of your kunai to Sakura; she'll need them," Sasuke replied.

While they were talking, the man sneaked up behind them, but he didn't let himself be noticed.

'They actually have a plan; they have gotten better than what Kakashi-san said.'

-----Action: Team 7 Kicks the Mystery Man's Butt----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got behind the man, which was really a shadow clone.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Ryu. That's all you need to know," he replied.

He hadn't let down his defensive pose for a second.

'Darn it! We couldn't catch him off guard!" Sakura thought.

**'Well, no duh! Sasuke wasn't doing it, so how would we catch that man off guard?' her Inner thought.**

'Kyuubi, I might need some help for this battle. Or do you want the major, 9-tailed demon Jinchuuriki to lose a fight to a measly Jounin, as you put it. I want some rent for staying in my body!' Naruto thought.

**'You are brave for one of those foolish ninjas. I will grant you of what you wish. But beware, I am not giving you too much power, so that everyone thinks you are a killing machine. Just enough to just help you here and there,' Kyuubi thought.**

Naruto had been talking to Kyuubi in his mind, so Ryu was thinking about something as well. He was off guard.

"Now!" Sasuke signaled through the walkie-talkies.

Sasuke jumped out quietly behind him and said, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The clone of Ryu disappeared into smoke, leaving no trace of where the real Ryu was.

"We lost him," Sasuke said.

Ryu came behind Sasuke and flipped him up in the air when Sasuke was looking for him. As soon as he was up in the air, Naruto preformed Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and about one hundred shuriken were headed at Ryu.

'Shit! This kid is good! Kakashi told me about Kage Bunshin, but not about these!'

Ryu was forced to retreat due to the mass amount of shuriken. Sakura then put him in a Genjutsu.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke was still in the air, and was coming down quickly. He landed on his feet and said, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

As Sasuke burnt up the surrounding area, with "Ryu" he quickly noticed nobody was screaming in pain, meaning he had probably used Kawarimi. Ryu took out his sword from behind one of the trees.

'Time to show them a real battle!' he thought.

Ryu jumped out behind Naruto, and sliced off his head. Smoke appeared from Naruto.

'A Kage Bunshin?'

Sasuke tried to punch Ryu in the face, but was deflected by a simple hand, pushing his hand to the side.

"You aren't a match for me alone."

Sasuke gave no answer.

'Part one: Make Ryu think I don't like teammates success,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped into the air and kicked Ryu in the gut, only to be blocked by a sword.

"This sword is made of chakra. You cannot break it. The more chakra I put in it, the more deadly it gets. My affinity is lightning, so this sword can block, stun, hurt, or kill," Ryu explained.

'Why can't I get up?' Sasuke thought.

"Right now, it is set to stun. You will be there for a minute or two before regaining the power to move."

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said.

The clones engaged Ryu in combat, but he was slicing them all, with no effort.

'Won't anything work?'

"Only two more hours until sundown!" Ryu said.

'Part two: Make him not remember about Sakura, success!' Naruto thought.

'Now we just have to lead him into the area with the traps which will bind him,' Sasuke thought.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Twenty shuriken went flying at Ryu, so he jumped back and deflected the shuriken with his sword.

Naruto's Kage Bunshin started to henge into giant wind will shuriken with strings, which Sasuke used, and more shuriken, which Naruto used.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Over one hundred Narutos popped up and most of them henged.

Naruto started to make more shuriken to throw, with Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, while Sasuke started to throw the windmill shuriken.

Ryu had avoided all of Naruto's shuriken, but was caught by Sasuke's windmill shuriken. (with strings)

'Shit, I need to get of here. Where is that third student thought?'

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The strings erupted into flames, and Ryu was no longer there.

He was farther back, right nearby Sakura's traps, but he didn't know that.

'I'll draw them into the clearing ahead!'

He went into the clearing to be hit by about one thousand shuriken, a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and a giant log overhead. He didn't have enough time to use Kawarimi or his sword which was in its sheath, the only thing he could do was use the summoning scroll. He summoned a giant piece of paper which would camouflage him in the area.

'Oh no! I took the wrong summoning scroll.

He was hit by a log, but dodge the other two.

"Well, Team 7, you have come up to my expectations, since I used no Ninjutsu other than Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi, you have exceeded my expectations."

"What was in the summoning scroll?" Naruto asked.

"I brought the wrong scroll when I came here. It was a piece of paper to camouflage me in the area, instead of something else."

"What was the real thing?" Naruto asked.

"You'll never know until you face me again."

Ryu disappeared into leaves, leaving the area.

----About 2 hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi came to the training ground to find none of his students there.

'Did they succeed or lose?' he thought.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was hit by about one hundred shuriken dead on, but Kakashi knew they were going to prank him, so he sent a Kage Bunshin instead. 'Kakashi' popped into smoke.

"I knew you three would do that," Kakashi said.

A water balloon landed on his face.

"And I knew you would do that," Sasuke said.

'Great, they still got to prank me.'

"Tomorrow, the first test of the Chuunin Exams take place. I want you all to be here, about 30 minutes before the test. Dismissed!" Kakashi said.

--------The First Day of the Chuunin Exams------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his team were at the training ground where Kakashi told them to come.

'Time for me, to prank them!' Kakashi thought.

Team 7 was hit by a mass amount of dirt, water, and an ugly cat that tried to kill them.

'Shit!' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

'Just great,' Sakura thought.

----------In the room for the first Chuunin Exam-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki Morino had just ended his explanation of the test.

'That was a simple explanation! All we have to do is not cheat, and if we do, and we get caught, every time we get caught, we lose two points,' Naruto thought.

'These questions are so hard, it is as if they want us to cheat!' Sasuke thought.

'Of course, they want us to cheat without being seen. Great, I haven't unlocked the Sharingan. I guess I'll have to wait for the tenth question.'

'These test questions are so hard! I know! I'll go into Sakura's body, memorize the answers, and then go into Choji's body and Shikamaru's body and write down the answers for them! We'll pass this test easily!' Ino thought.

The tenth question had finally arrived.

"Those wishing to take the tenth question will stay here. If you fail, you can never take it again! If you quit now, you and your teammates can become Chuunin one day still,' Ibiki explained, "Stand up now if you wish to leave."

Team 7 was cautious, but didn't leave. They all sat, scared out of their minds. Even Sasuke. The last of the ninja left the room.

"You have all passed."

Ibiki gave his little explanation, and waited for a second.

'3, 2, 1..."

Anko burst into the room, knocking down the left wall with a giant snake.

'I wonder why she came here,' Naruto thought.

'She's probably the second exam proctor,' Sasuke thought.

'Who's the old lady with the weird, creepy looking snake?' Sakura thought.

"I'm going to be the leader of the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams, you maggots!"

"Lady Anko, may I leave now?" Anko's snake asked.

"Yes, you may. The dramatic entrance has already finished," Anko whispered to her snake.

The snake popped into smoke.

"Now you maggots, come to the Forest of Death, a.k.a., the training ground 44! Be there in five minutes!"

'She is weird,' Naruto thought.

"Anko, you are about an hour early," Ibiki said, and he looked at the Genin, "You all have one more hour."

'They entrusted **us** to that crazy woman! She isn't going to give us the test, she is going to kill us!' Sakura thought.

**'Wrong, they are trying to kill all of you in the Forest of Death, and she'll eat all of the bodies in there. Have a nice time half-way dying!' Inner Sakura said.**

'Just great, we have a psychopath,' Sasuke thought.

**'Foolish mortal, beware of those Genin from Amegakure no Sato. They look extremely dangerous!' Kyuubi thought. (Hidden Rain Village)**

'Yeah yeah, don't die and all of that shit,' Naruto thought.

**'Foolish mortal, while I say don't die and all of that shit, what is that shit you say? Hm? "I'm going to be Hokage!" Stupid,' Kyuubi said, mockingly.**

'Shut up Kyuubi, I'm going to pass this an become the next Hokage! You better watch what you say in the body of the next Hokage!' Naruto thought.

**'Hokage's are weaklings. Pathetic little being that rise over the rest of you pathetic creatures called humans. I wonder why you want to be Hokage. To become the weakest of them all, right,' Kyuubi thought.**

'And this is coming from the great Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, which was sealed by the 4th_Hokage_!' Naruto thought.

**'That was a fine mortal, compared to the rest of you. He killed thousand, at least before his death, and now, all of the kill you do, also count as my kills since I am in you! Ha! My reputation will still rise as Kyuubi! While that pathetic Hokage died with only a few thousand kills and about 25 years of life, I will never die that soon! I will die with millions, or billions of deaths committed! I will kill that one man, the one who made me go to Konoha!' Kyuubi said.**

'Who is that, Kyuubi-sama​' Naruto asked, trying to learn about who made Kyuubi attack Konoha.

**'It was....,' Kyuubi said.**

Then, Naruto was knocked out, and couldn't talk to Kyuubi.

---Later in an area far from Konohagakure no Sato-(Hidden Leaf Village)------------------------------------

"Lord Orochimaru, have the plans been completed?" a man asked.

"Yes. In approximately one month, I will leave for Konoha and disguise myself as the Kazekage! We'll go out to kill him tomorrow," Orochimaru said.

"Yes, but has Kabuto given any info on the Konoha Ninjas?" the man asked.

"Yes. Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is at a high Genin level, knowing a few Fuuton ninjutsu. Sasuke Uchiha right now knows a few Katon Jutsu, one taught by Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, one of Konoha's most famous ninja," Orochimaru said.

"Remember Orochimaru, as long as you keep giving us info, we will not attack you as a whole, as Akatsuki. If you stop, you may find out in the morning, that you are dead, or you are a test subject," the man said.

"Of course, Pein-sama, I will do as you say," Orochimaru said.

-------Back at Konoha--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama, he was not responding, so Anko-san thought Kyuubi was rising within him. Then she waited for the others to leave so they wouldn't see this. She hit a nerve severing his connections with Kyuubi for about an hour, and then she brought him here, since he wasn't responding," the medic said.

Anko came out from under the shadows.

"He didn't respond at all! It was like talking to a dummy! No response, all he did, was look deep in thought. Then I thought Kyuubi might be trying to manipulate him into doing something, so I severed the chakra and mental connection for an hour," Anko said.

"Ok, I am fine with this, but next time, before you knock him out, I want you to yell in his ear, "You can't eat ramen for a month if you don't listen!" Ok?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. How is the plan going to counter the Otogakure-Sunagakure invasion?"

"It is going very well, thought I assume you have a test to deliver," the Kage said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I shall take your leave."

Naruto woke up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, noticing he was in the hospital, "Why am I in here?"  
He jumped out of the bed, and raced out of the hospital at full speed to The Forest of Death.

'I can't let Sakura and teme down!' Naruto thought.

------At training ground 44--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto is going to make us forfeit!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Stupid Naruto! Why did he have to be late today of all days? And why did pay no attention during the 2nd Exam briefing?" Sakura wondered aloud.

'Naruto you idiot!' Sakura thought.

**'Naruto is the most idiotic idiot I have ever known. Or you for that case,' Inner Sakura thought.**

Naruto arrived on scene.

'I just have to remember to keep watch on what is happening around me when I think,' Naruto thought.

**'Foolish mortal! On the left! Jounin with about 10 kunai trying to kill you!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Where?' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked around only to see the other Genin. Kyuubi jumped up in laughter.

**'You idiot! You actually believed me! Me! The King of Demons! Ha!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Shut up Kyuubi!' Naruto thought.

Anko then briefed them again on what the test was like, then released them into the forest. Team 7 had gotten a Heaven Scroll.

* * *

TBC....

RNR....

This is 3000+ words due to receiving several PMs

15,000+ words!

So far, this has been my....

Best Chapter-Give a review if you think so too!

Longest Chapter (Words)

Longest Chapter (Pages)

Also, I have gotten:

Hits: 3880

Reviews: 5 (still)

_**PLZ review!**_

_**-The King of All Naruto**_


	12. Chapter 11: 2nd Exam & Preliminaries!

_**So far, we have beaten last month's hit for (NRoaNH), so you will be getting a special chapter, just for that. Try to check out my poll and give suggestions. It will be open **__**sometime between the 15**__**th**__** and the 18**__**th**__** of **_**_March_**_** (That's what I think...) The poll is new, it is on which new story I should start (if I should start any at all) and you guys get to choose which you like the best. Just try (plz) to check out the poll if you can and give suggestions. It would be nice to have more choices and more voters. I will not **__**be updating as much due to myself, my Xbox360, and Halo 3, (yes, I just**__** bought it now) and Halo Wars. (It doesn't sound so good...from the previews.) Please, read and review, I need more reviewers. That is what keeps me going to update this story! (Even though I like to anyway) Just to alert you, the size of the chapter will now be about 2500-3500 words long. I have decided that I might get more readers if I make my chapters longer. I might have already opened the poll on my profile, so you might want **__**to check now. **__** NOTE: In this story, I will not be describing the canon fights, (the ones in the anime/manga) I will only be describing my fights, that I make up. **_

_****__****__****__**EXAMPLE:Naruto vs Kiba-I will not be describing that fight in this story.**_

**_Starting now, I will be showing the day it was updated here, in the story, and how long it is before you read it. Yay for my story!_**

**_Words: 2574_**

**_Update Date: 3/16/09_**

**_If anyone has any ideas leave them for me. I may (most likely if I like them) use them._**

**Read and review!**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_**-King of all Naruto**_

* * *

Team 7 had been swiftly moving through the Forest of Death, while their enemies had been doing the same. They had been running for about half an hour, trying to find a good place to find cover, with an area nearby to get food from. They didn't want to go hungry for five whole days!

"Naruto! Are there any men nearby? Can you check with your Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I can't tell until they are defeated. I put them in open areas though, so people will just attack them. As soon as they do, I will be alerted immediately of who attacked if the Kage Bunshin saw it, what they attacked with, and what they look like, if the Kage Bunshin saw them," Naruto said.

'It's a good thing Kakashi-sensei taught me the trick with the shadow clones! Otherwise, we could have died from a surprise attack!' Naruto thought.

---------In the Jounin waiting room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I hope they succeed. Shikamaru's smarts combined with Choji's power could destroy a lot, but Shikamaru is too lazy, and Choji just want to eat and eat and eat," Asuma thought.

Kakashi was thinking among the same lines.

'I hope they succeed. Naruto's sheer number of Kage Bunshin with Sasuke's Jutsu can do a lot, but Naruto is too loud, and Sakura could be attacked, so then they would have to defend her!' Kakashi thought.

------Back at the Forest of Death-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, I know where somebody is! They are ninja from Kumogakure no Sato. They were fairly weak, one of my Kage Bunshin punched one really hard, and he was knocked out for the time being. I won't know where they are for long, so we need to hurry up and ambush them," Naruto said.

"You and Sakura should stay here and gather resources. We'll need some for tonight. **Guard Sakura**," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke......"

"What dobe?"

"Don't die. I want to fight you."

"I won't. I'll always be there to kick your ass, just remember that."

"Sasuke, you probably need to go now!" Sakura said.

"Yeah."

Sasuke left the area. Sakura went to the nearby river to cook the fish that Naruto was going to catch.

'Time to catch fish for Sakura-chan, teme, and myself. I hate catching the fish, but Sasuke isn't here to do it. Oh well," Naruto thought.

Sasuke was approaching the Kumo ninja. When he got there, there was no one there!

'They are going to attack Naruto and Sakura!' Sasuke thought.

----Song: Orochimaru's Battle Theme (Don't play it yet)---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was about to start catching fish when he was attacked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" the ninja yelled.

The surrounding area had been reduced to rubble.

'I have to protect Sakura!' Naruto thought.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Over two hundred Kage Bunshin filled the area, and before long, only on of the ninjas were left.

'Yes, only one more to go!' Naruto thought.

----Start playing the music--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very nice..., two hundred Kage Bunshin. Where is the Uchiha?"

"I .will never give away the position of my comrades!" Naruto screamed.

The ninja just went over to Sakura, in the time it takes you to blink an eye, and knocked her out.

"One down, two more stupid, pathetic ninja to go," he said.

Naruto charged towards Orochimaru..., I mean, the Kumo ninja, and kicked him once before he was thrown to the side.

"You stupid little Genin, you stand no chance against me, one of the legendary Sannin! I am Orochimaru the strongest of the three Sannin, and I am here to make Sasuke join me to crush Konohagakure whether he likes it or not! I will destroy Konoha, and after I do, I will kill all of the remaining Konoha ninjas!" Orochimaru said.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, as he came to Naruto's rescue.

"Dobe, let me take care of this!" Sasuke shouted.

"No! This is an S-ranked criminal! He is a missing-nin! It's Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin! We can't take him!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I will decide what I can, or can't take on, and I can take on this _thing_, so move out of the way and let me handle him! What did you say his name was though?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin!"

"Never mind, I agree with you, we need some help!"

Orochimaru charged at them with his slimy neck and punched Sasuke and Naruto back.

"You two will never defeat me!"

'We have no choice but to give our scroll...."

Sasuke held out the scroll.

"Take it and leave us. Take it."

Naruto jumped in between the two and said, "What are the chances he'll leave us once he has the scroll? He's a missing-nin, not a Genin wanting to pass the Chuunin Exams!"

"Smart for you, Naruto," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru paralyzed them with his jutsu, and then went over to bite Sasuke's neck, trying to give him the curse mark. Right on time, someone came and saved them.

"Orochimaru, you'll never put the cursed seal on anyone ever again in Konoha. You will die today!" Anko said.

'She had great timing! That gay retard was about to BITE me!' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto get Sakura!"

"Hehehehehe, Anko, you'll never defeat me as long as I live. Which will be forever!" Orochimaru said.

ANBU came at the scene, as Orochimaru retreated.

--------Stop the music--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, did you get the scroll though?"

"Yeah, the easiest one had the scroll. Now we have a Heaven and Earth scroll! No need to fight now!"

"No, it is possibly we will be ambushed, so keep your guard up!"

They had gotten to the tower, and as soon as they came in, the open the scrolls, which let Iruka come with the summoning. Iruka gave them a lecture as soon as Sakura woke up, and then they all had to go to the hospital, except for Naruto. He hated hospitals, so he ran away, and since he had Kyuubi, he was unharmed now.

'So the preliminaries are tomorrow," Team 7 thought, in their respective places.

-------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one except Kabuto had dropped out of the competition. He said "I got too many injuries," so everyone believed him.

**'Kit, you need to watch out for that one, Kabuto. He looks and sounds suspicious, so keep an eye on him. He could be one of those gay fag's henchmen. Probably not, though.'**

'I know, but who else should I watch out for?' Naruto thought.

**'Probably those ninja from Amegakure, and that one Leaf Ninja team.'**

'Real descriptive, "that one Leaf Ninja team." I could probably do better in my sleep.'

The Hokage had finished giving his speech, along with the tester of the third exam. The first few matches had finished, Sasuke beating some odd ninja, who drained your chakra, Shino against one of the Otogakure Ninja, and two random ninjas, that nobody cared about.

**'What I mean, foolish mortal, is the one with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and that one girl. And yes, you probably could do better in your sleep since you talk in your sleep!'**

'Kyuubi, you probably sing in your sleep! Imagine, the greatest demon yet, Kyuubi no Yoko, singing in his sleep! That would be hilarious!' (AN: I am not so sure about Kyuubi's full name, but I have seen that in other stories, so I put that.)

**'Foolish mortal, I kill in my sleep, I don't sing, I kill!'**

'I wonder what songs you sing in your sleep.....'

**'You fag, look up at the screen and remember to use my power to kill your enemy, another one of those foolish mortals.'**

'Retarded Kyuubi,' Naruto thought.

**'WTF did you say?' Kyuubi thought.**

'I said, retarded Kyuubi. You know, retarded?'

**'Shut up you foolish little mortal, or I'll poison your body with my chakra!'**

'He can do that?'

Naruto looked up at the screen. Amazingly, he was facing Kiba. (You know how it goes, I am only changing the real matches.)

He had defeated him mainly with a fart. After his fight, Ino and Sakura had tied, and both failed the exam.

**'That was the stupidest victory yet!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Shut up, Kyuubi!'

The 3rd Hokage was giving the time and location for the final matches, (which I am going to change) and the matches in the first round.

"Match 1 will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Temari

Match 2 will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Aburame Shino

Match 3 will be Shikamaru Nara vs Dosu (He is a ninja from Otogakure, Hidden Sound Village)

Match 4 will be Gaara vs Neji Hyuuga

The matches will take place in this arena in one month. Many Kages will be here, so I want you all to do your best in this competition. The reason it is held in one month, is so that in this one month, you can anylaze your enemies, and your possible future enemies strategies and skills to counter them, by learning new jutsu, new skills, advancing in knowledge, or something else that will help you fight and defeat them."

'I'm going to get Kakashi-sensei to train me! Then I'll be ready to fight Temari. She is a wind user like me, so I guess this will be hard to counter her since we have the same affinity,' Naruto thought.

**'You little mortal, your idiotic little weak sensei will be training that other kit in your team, the Uchiha, so go find a new teacher!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Yeah, he probably will be training Sasuke, so who do you think I should go to?'

**'Possibly ask your _sensei_ to find you a teacher, or you could just try to practice by yourself.'**

'I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to find me a teacher.'

----The Next Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found Kakashi, reading his book as always.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you find me someone to help me advance in my skills so I can defeat my enemy in the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yeah, I already knew you were going to ask, so I found a teacher for you beforehand," Kakashi said as he looked around, "Ebisu, you can come out now, I can sense your chakra!"

"Hello Kakashi-san, Naruto," he turned to talk to only Naruto. Kakashi noted this and walked away.

"We will train in the hot springs. I shall show you an exercise that will help your horrible chakra control. It is called water-walking. You will be forcing your water downward continuesly, so then you will be walking on water," Ebisu explained.

"Kakashi-sensei already taught us this exercise."

"Fine, then I'll teach you a new exercise."

* * *

TBC....

Read and Review!!!

AN: I am really sorry for not describing & changing the fights in the preliminaries. To make up for it, every fight in the real exam will be described in full detail. Keep reading!

2500+ words (starting next chapter, it will be 2500-4000 _only!_)

Vote for my new story! The poll is now up and I will be accepting votes until _about _the end of March. I may change my mind.

Next Chapter: First Fight; Master of Winds

Read and Review!

King of all Naruto!


	13. Chapter 12: Harsh Training & a New Enemy

_**AN: I have received 2 new reviews! That is good for you guys, and another good thing for you, is that I have hit the 5000 hits mark! That means, **__**longer chapter**__**! So, this chapter is a special chapter, covering both: the training of Naruto and the new enemy! The poll for my story ideas is now up and running. I have only received 2 votes so far. Boohoo. Sorry for not keeping the same name, and idea. I will be doing **__**Wind Lord**__** later on in the story.**__**(You don't need to read this part. You can skip to the next underlined parenthesized part!)**__** I have finished Halo 3, and let me tell you. It was a breeze getting through the game. Heroic and Legendary are the only challenging difficulty levels in the game! So now that I have finished it, I am back to doing fanfics a ton. I still will be updating less than usual; Halo 3 has multi player you know! **__**(Need to read this part!) On March 16, 2009 I broke my record for the amount of hits in one day. Also this story has reached 20,000 words total. By the end of this chapter, I am aiming for it to go past the 23,000 word mark, and the 6000 hit mark. Keep reading and reviewing! NOTE: When Kyuubi calls Naruto Foolish Mortal, he is pissed, really pissed, feeling superior, or he just feels like saying it. When he says kit, he does not feel superior, (of course he still does) is acting as a sensei, (helping Naruto)or he is not so mad/pissed at Naruto. In this story, I will not be describing the canon fights, (the ones in the anime/manga) I will only be describing my fights, that I make up. Example: Shikamaru vs Temari. If I had that fight in my story, I would not explain it in detail. Suppose I have Naruto vs Gaara in the Chuunin Exams, I would right about it in full detail making it a very long fight.**_

_**Due to these words I have four thousand words excactly! Super Yay!**_

_**Update Date: March 17, 2009**_

_**Chapter 12: Harsh Training and a New Enemy**_

* * *

"Naruto, I will be teaching you a new jutsu. It is called Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. With your mass amount of chakra, and Kage Bunshin, you would have a nearly unlimited supply of shuriken. With your chakra..," Ebisu explained.

"But Ebisu-sensei, Kakashi-sensei already taught us that jutsu too!" Naruto said.

"Fine, then I'll teach you...," Ebisu looked to the side, only to see a man peeking on many girls and he said, "You pervert! I shall teach you how it feels to be in pain!"

Jiraiya just looked backwards and punched Ebisu back a few hundred yards. Ebisu then fainted.

"Hey! You can't just attack my sensei!" Naruto screamed.

**'Be careful kit, this guy is one of the legendary Sannin, like Orochimaru. He could level a whole building within seconds! He was the teacher of a dumb blond,' Kyuubi thought.**

'And let me guess, that was the same "dumb blond" that sealed you inside me. Ha Blonds are all powerful!'

**'Ooh, this young blond likes another dumb blond?' Kyuubi thought.**

'What are you talking about?' Naruto thought.

**'Great, this kid is too dense to even understand what I just said. Yup, he's a dumb blond.'**

'What did you say?'

**'I sad, "hi dumb blond, I'm just stuck in here by the force of one dumb blond, into another dumb blond! What does the Shinigami have against me and dumb blonds?'**

'Back to the topic at hand,'

"You!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya, "You need to train me since you knocked out my perverted sensei! And you look like you are even more perverted!"

"Hey, who are you calling a pervert? I'm the Super Pervert," he said as he looked at the blond, "What is your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

"Well then, we better start training if you want that to happen, because right now, that is way off the way you look right now! We need you to get better, more stealthy clothes. How about black?"

"No way! I love orange! I'm going to wear this!" Naruto said.

"You can drop your mask; I know you have one on," Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean? Look, this is my real face!"

"I mean the emotional mask, not a physical one."

"Fine, I'll tell you. The store owner won't sell me anything but this, because he wants me to die out while being ninja, wearing all of these orange clothes as an easy target. He hates me, but he is the only ninja who will sell me some new clothes."

"We'll see about that after today!"

Jiraiya led Naruto to a shop and said to the shop owner, "I need some ninja clothes for this boy."

"Sorry sir, we're out."

Jiraiya held the man by his throat, "I just saw some ninja clothes in the display saying you had all clothes 50% off, and that you had tons of them for all ages and sizes! Don't lie to the Sannin, Jiraiya!"

The man immediately went to the back and took out the finest ninja clothing he had, and he offered it 75% off, "for the trouble he caused by bothering the great Sannin."Jiraiya was mad, very mad, that the villagers wouldn't treat Naruto the way the Yondaime wanted him to be treated.

'I may be putting myself into a big mess, but from now on, I'm going to watch and help Naruto. I am his godfather after all, even though he doesn't know that. Minato, I hope this changes, because otherwise, you son will always be treated like trash, not the hero he is,' Jiraiya thought.

----Meanwhile, with Ibiki Morino------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime walked through the door.

"Ibiki, we have a new victim for you. He is a ninja from Sunagakure, and he knows all about the plans of them. I want the entire plan setup, given by this evening. We must plan the counter-attack efficiently!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. But I have one question for you."

"What is it, Ibiki?"

"Do we have any captured ninja from Otogakure? They would be a bigger help since Otogakure is the main enemy. I learned that Suna has been tricked into this, and that they just need military help. If we can give them the help after the war, we might be able to avoid war with them and only be at war with Otogakure," Ibiki said.

"No, we do not have any Otogakure ninja as prisoners, but we do have something else. We have a report the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, Gaara, a Sunagakure Shinobi, is going to be the main threat to Konoha, along with the Kazekage, and the Otokage. We learned that Gaara's seal is not stable, so if Jiraiya fixes it, we have a much better chance of not getting hurt to bad in this invasion. We know that Sunagakure is going to fight us, no matter what happens, and what if they do not except our treaty? Then they will know we have a counter-attack, and they could give the info to the Otokage," the Sandaime explained.

Little did they know, that they were being eavesdropped on, by a ninja from Otogakure.

'I must inform Orochimaru-sama about this! They could change the entire tide of the battle with this much knowledge," the Oto-Jounin thought.

"Also, I will need your help taking care of the ninja outside. He will be a nuisance, and it would be easier with your help. I am becoming old, after all."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I may not be that skilled, but an Oto-Jounin with you will be no problem."

------Back with Jiraiya-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Naruto, I will be your temporary sensei, and I will be...No nothing. Never mind," Jiraiya said.

'The thought of being my apprentice could go to his head, so I will not tell him unless it is finalized. I might as well take a new apprentice; Minato's son would be great, he might even possibly surpass my old students. Speaking of my old students, I wonder where they are. I know Konan, one of my students, has gone and joined Akatsuki, but Nagato and Yahiko are unknown of in Amegakure now. I wonder what happened to them,' Jiraiya thought.

"Hey, Super-Pervert! I thought you said you were going to teach me a new jutsu when we walked over here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I am going to," Jiraiya replied, "This Jutsu is called Kuchiyose no Jutsu! It is the summoning of a n animal usually. First the user signs the summoning contract in their own blood, then they would get a bit of blood on their finger, or use the hand seals, and say Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (sorry, I wasn't sure which one they did. In some cases, they just used the blood, but Naruto used the hand seals, so....?)

"Wow! Which contract am I going to sign?" Naruto asked.

"This is one of Konoha's greatest contracts, the contract of the toads. They boss toad was said to help the Yondaime help defeat and seal Kyuubi!" Jiraiya explained.

"When can we get started?" Naruto questioned.

"Right now!" Jiraiya replied.

Naruto signed the contract in his blood and did the jutsu. Out came Gamakichi, Gamabunta's son. The boss toad's son. Seconds later, you could hear the mass yelling of Jiraiya for not trying hard enough, and not putting enough chakra, and all of that shit.

'I'm trying my best, and hey, it was my first try!' Naruto thought.

**'Stop whining you foolish mortal, I'm trying to get to sleep! If you can shut up, maybe I'll teach you one of _my_ jutsus! They make these jutsus look like pathetic attempts! But then again, they use too much chakra for you mortals, and they are to advanced for you pathetic species! Hehehehehe!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Why are you using Orochimaru's gay laugh? I thought you were already gay enough!' Naruto thought.

**'Well, I...hey! I'm not gay! I am the king of Bijuu, Kyuubi! And about your summoning, your best isn't enough! You need to learn tons of Jutsus! Also, if you want to become strong, you need to use strategies and plan out your attacks, not just barge in there! I bet you if you just barge in and attack your enemy, you'll never become a Chuunin! I mean, seriously, what are you going to do, tell your soldiers, "Hey! Just barge in and give all you got!" Then there would be tons of casualties!'**

'Even though I hate you, Kyuubi, I have to say I see your point. You have to have a secure plan when attacking, and also a back-up plan.'

While Naruto was talking to Kyuubi, Jiraiya was wondering what Naruto was doing.

'I guess I'll use the dangerous method,' he thought.

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"Come here!" Jiraiya said, at the top of the valley.

Naruto walked over, wondering what his new sensei was going to do. Naruto came to the area and Jiraiya pushed him down. (Couldn't think of anything else for this)

Then he said, "You need to learn this jutsu today! I have others for you, so hurry up and summon!"

Naruto was falling down the cliff, when Kyuubi lent him his power.

**'Here kit, you're going to need this so you don't die! Do the jutsu already!'**

Naruto summoned Gamabunta and was escorted to safety. He then passed out, but Jiraiya took him to the hospital.

-----3 Days Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up from his hospital bed.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought.

**'Foolish Mortal, when you summoned him and came up safely, you passed out! I hate having such a pathetic container to hold me, the greatest of the Bijuu!'**

'Then why don't you teach me something? One of your jutsu, perhaps?'

**'I will teach you, but only one! Only one jutsu! Since you ware facing a wind affinity enemy, and I am a fire affinity Bijuu, I will teach you Katon: Endou no Tsurugi!**** (**Fire Release: Flame Sword Jutsu) **First, we will buy a sword, and you can ask that Sannin who trained you to find a master of Kenjutsu. Then I can show you how to use this jutsu. It would be very useful against wind users, because the wind they use would strengthen the flames on the sword and most of the winds would go to the fire, making you barely hurt. Remember last battle, all she used against that girl was Fuuton Ninjutsu. Once you learn this technique, bye-bye Fuuton Ninjutsu users, my container can kill you now!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Know any other Katon Ninjutsu? I don't think I can master a Kenjutsu (the art of the sword) in just about a month!'

**'Good point, how about Katon: Hisaki kara Makai? **(Fire Release: Flames from Hell) **It would help you a lot against Fuuton Ninjutsu users, depending on how much chakra you put into it though.'**

'That sounds fun! What does it do?'

**'First of all, you'll need to use some of my chakra for this technique. Humans can't normally summon flames from Hell, but with me, you can. What happens, is that first, you make the appropriate hand signs, then a being will come up from under the ground and breath the flame from Hell at your target. The drawback, is that the amount of chakra changes it's effect. If you put a ton of my chakra and yours, it could be an S-ranked Ninjutsu, but if you use it with barely any of my chakra, it might be a C-ranked Ninjutsu. From the amount of chakra you can draw from me now, it would be a high C, or low B-ranked Ninjutsu.'**

'Then let's get started!'

Then Naruto looked at a note on the side of his bed, from Jiraiya. He read it silently in his mind.

'Come to training ground #23. I have decided to take you on as my apprentice. Don't be too happy though, because my training is known as the living hell. You will be coming with me on a 2 ½ year training trip if you wish to improve your skills as you, and with Kyuubi. In about a week, I am leaving to find some info, and the next time I will be back is a few days before the Chuunin Exams. I will see you in the Chuunin Exams, and how much you have improved. I will be teaching you the Rasengan, one of the Yondaime's Jutsu during this last week I am here. If you are awake, come there, and I shall teach you,' Naruto read.

Even thought you could not tell, Naruto was really glad to be the apprentice of one of the three Sannin.

'I'm going to be one of the three Sannin's apprentice!' Naruto thought.

**'Don't let it go to your head kit, you may be his apprentice later, but that doesn't mean you will need to train less! Most likely, you will have to train more!'**

'But Kyuubi, which should I learn first? Your jutsu, or the Yondaime's jutsu?'

Really, Naruto wanted to learn the Yondaime's prized jutsu first, after all, he wanted to become the Hokage greater than him, and learning his jutsu would be a great start.

**'Foolish Mortal, you should learn the Yondaime's first! This Sannin is only here for a week before the Chuunin Exams, while I will be here for all eternity; that is if you live that long.'**

'Yes! I'm learning one of the Yondaime's jutsu!'

**'Don't get your hopes up too much kit, it could be a jutsu created when he was a Genin!'**

'Even when he was a Genin, the Yondaime was a prodigy! He was the best of the best! He defeated you, Kyuubi no Yoko!'

**'I wouldn't say that, I would say he, a dumb blond, sealed me inside you, another dumb blond!'**

'What do you have against blonds?'

**'Hmmm, let's see. One, a dumb blond sealed me, the King of the Bijuu, into you and two, I am in you, a dumb blond who doesn't even know strategies to use in battle! In battle, you would be a disgrace to Konoha! You would be the leader of all the casualties!'**

'Well, that's why I'm a Genin, aren't I? Also, I am being trained in that stuff you know!'

**'Foolish Mortal, it is time to go see that Sannin! Don't tell him I'm teaching you though. Then he might break the connection fully between us!'**

'I got it Kyuubi.'

Naruto went to the training ground. He met Jiraiya over there who was actually waiting for him. He then explained the steps. Naruto attempted the first step, rotating and popping the water balloon, and got it over in the first day. He started the second step, popping a rubber ball, which he finished in the third day, and the last step, rotating the air randomly in a balloon full of air, was completed on the 5th day.

"Good job, gaki, you have finished the Rasengan. Now you'll have to master it, by yourself. After the Chuunin Exams, I am taking a mission, a mission to find a comrade of mine, Tsunade. You want to come?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied. He looked around the area, and saw some strange things.

"Jiraiya-sensei, this area is strange, it's almost as if there is..," Naruto said.

Jiraiya noticed Naruto never called him sensei, unless he was really serious. Jiraiya looked around as well.

"Down!!" Jiraiya said as he ducked down, pushing Naruto down with him. One hundred shuriken flew past him.

"Itachi and Kisame, we have the pleasure to meet you two, eh?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, we have returned from our flee with _Sandaime-sama_," Itachi said.

"We are here to defeat the great Sannin, and take the Jinchuuriki," Kisame replied.

"You'll never get him!" Jiraiya spat.

A man walked out behind Jiraiya.

"Yes, you'll never get the boy as long as I'm Hokage!"

"Sandaime-sama!" Jiraiya said.

"Naruto, go to Kakashi, and tell him to come here. Also tell a whole platoon of ANBU to get their butts over here and tell them if they don't they will be executed, straight from Sandaime-sama. Quickly explain the situation to them, then lead them here," the Sandaime said. He then turned to Itachi.

"Back in Konoha? At this rate, ninja might think you have returned as a Konoha Ninja."

Jiraiya realized what his sensei was doing, stalling the enemy, so he shut up. Jiraiya was horrible at stalling. (_Have you __**seen**__ how many times he has been beaten by Tsunade?)_

"Well, that would help me," Itachi said emotionless, "Then it would be easier to kill them all, like I did to my clan."

"You monster," Jiraiya said.

Meanwhile Naruto was running to the ANBU; he had already told Kakashi.

Kakashi came on scene.

'We can't take all three of them, we could barely take one of them! (Jiraiya) We took too much time stalling. I guess we'll have to come back later. Great staller, Sarutobi, that he is,' Itachi thought.

The duo left, leaving all there wondering.

'Is he just here to annoy me and make me do more paperwork?' Sarutobi thought.

'Is he just here to stop me from doing my research?' Jiraiya thought.

'Is he just here to stop me from reading Jiraiya's research?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto just walked away as the three continued what they were doing before they were attacked.

'I wonder how many times Itachi will come to the village,' Jiraiya thought.

'Kyuubi, can we start that new training now?' Naruto thought. It was now 9 P.M.

**'No, it is too late, and you need much energy. The Sannin is still here for two days, so you should ask him for some help; I'll be here for the next 2-3 weeks to train you,' Kyuubi thought.**

Naruto continued to walk to his apartment.

'Ok, but I'll have to ask him now, so he comes tomorrow.'

Naruto caught up to Jiraiya.

"Can you keep training me for the next few days you are here?"

"....Might as well. Meet me in the same spot tomorrow at 8 A.M."

Naruto went to his apartment and went to sleep.

Little did he know, many people were following him. A few minutes after the four ninja split their paths from seeing Itachi and Kisame, Naruto was followed by three Iwagakure Ninja.

"This little blond is to be killed? He doesn't look like much of a threat to me. All he was doing was reading a note," one of the Iwagakure Ninja said.

"Remember, he is being trained by one of the Sannin, Jiraiya. We don't want a repeat of what happened with...him," the second Iwa ninja said, to scared to say the Yondaime.

"The Tsuchikage made this an S-ranked mission, and remember, the boy even looks like...him. We will not risk it! During the Chuunin Exams, we will Kill Naruto Uzumaki!" the third and last Iwagakure ninja said.

* * *

What will happen to Naruto during the Chuunin Exams? Will it be stopped? Keep Reading to find out!

Next time: Naruto's Intense Training

This chapter is really long; my longest! It was only on the intense training Naruto had to do.

Also, I made my first Jutsu in this chapter!

This chapter is the longest one yet.

Read and Review!

-King of All Naruto


	14. Chapter 13: Sannin's Departure

_**AN: You know one funny thing? Yesterday, on Chapter 12: Harsh Training, I said that Chapter 11: 2nd Exam and Preliminaries had gotten the most hits in one day, ever yet. Now I have to repeat the same thing, again. The funniest part about it, is that I got only one more hit! So, I am making another long chapter, but not as long, just for the larger amount of hits, not for the 5000 mark. And just to give you guys something to wait for, once I get 7500 hits, I will be doing another chapter, longer than the last one. (4000+ words) That chapter will probably be around 4500-5000 words. The more hits I get, the longer your chapters are going to be. Right now, we are at the 6301 hits mark; I got more hits than I wanted, (good thing) but it was a little longer than expected. Yay! I got one more review from Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi, so thank her for the long chapter next time. (Which I planned to do today.) Since I was doing so lousy and lazy in the preliminaries, I decided to step the story up a notch, and give you more info. NOTE: When Kyuubi calls Naruto Foolish Mortal, he is pissed, really pissed, feeling superior, or he just feels like saying it. When he says kit, he does not feel superior, (of course he still does) is acting as a sensei, (helping Naruto)or he is not so mad/pissed at Naruto. NOTE: In this story, I will not be describing the canon fights, (the ones in the anime/manga) I will only be describing my fights, that I make up. Note: Gaki means Brat. This chapter is pretty short, I know. Read on!**_

_**Words: 2923**_

_**Update Date: 3-18-09**_

_**Chapter 13: Sannin's Departure**_

* * *

Naruto woke up in his bed, the same time Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, went to do his research. Naruto woke up and read a note on his nightstand, if you could call it that. It was throughly destroyed, inside and out, by the villagers. The note was from Jiraiya, and Naruto began to read it.

'Come to the training ground 30 minutes later. I have to do something. You will be enhancing your Ninjutsu skills with a Ninjutsu I have created,' Naruto read in his head, 'Awesome, I can't wait to see Super Pervert's new Ninjutsu!

Naruto walked over to the training ground and practiced his Rasengan on the nearby trees.

"Can't wait to start training, eh?" Jiraiya said as he came out from behind one of the trees.

"Can we start now, even though we are supposed to start 20 minutes later?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have to talk to the Hokage about something."

"Fine. Can you at least try to be early?"

"No, I can't."

"Then why are you suddenly here? I mean, you could have gone to the Hokage instead of talking to me!"

"I am talking to him."

"?" Naruto was downright confused.

"Kage Bunshin," Jiraiya said.

"Then why can't you teach me with the Kage Bunshin?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

Naruto kept practicing his Rasengan on the trees until someone came out from behind him.

"Who are you, and what is your name?"

"That is none of your business, little boy. I should kill you for asking. In fact, I will!" the man said,

A man jumped out and stopped the man from killing Naruto.

"Not yet," he whispered in his ear, "At the Chuunin Exams."

"Fine," the first ninja said.

"Kid, you got lucky. If I wasn't there, you'd be dead," the second one said.

The _two_ of them left, and a few minutes later, Jiraiya came, and was about to talk to Naruto, when he saw large foot prints; too large for them to be Naruto's feet.

"Who came here?" Jiraiya asked.

"A friend of mine," Naruto lied.

Jiraiya could tell Naruto was lying, but he let it be. No harm came to the boy; at least, that's what it looked like.

'Oh well, he didn't get hurt; that's what matters,' Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto, now I am going to teach you a new Jutsu, one that I created, myself."

"What is it called?" Naruto asked, hoping for a flashy name.

"The name is **Katon: Enkou Tama (Fire Release: Flame Ball)**. This is a very strong Jutsu, and it is very, very hard to master. You will probably complete the training after the Chuunin Exams. Only a few people know this technique."

"Can you teach me a Jutsu you can teach me before the finals of the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto questioned.

"No! You must learn patience. You have to take your time to learn new Jutsu, even if you can't get it done before the time needed. This is an exam, not an all-out war!" Jiraiya explained.

'Even though it will be an all-out war. Maybe I should teach him a different Jutsu,' Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto, even though I want you to not rush, I will be teaching you a new Jutsu. This is another one of my own Ninjutsu."

"...," Naruto remained silent.

"It's name is **Katon: Kasuka Enkou Tama (Fire Release: Weak Flame Ball)**! Nice, right?"

"All you did was add the word "weak" in the Jutsu!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down, the way to do the Jutsu is completely different; there is a difference between the two. There is a _big_ difference."

"What, one makes a small fireball, and the next makes a bigger fireball?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Kinda."

"WHAT? I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, the power is completely different, and the way to learn it is too. The Jutsu is a high C-ranked Ninjutsu, and is only to be used in..., well, it can be used for all fire needs."

"How do we start the training for the mastering of this Jutsu?"

"First, you say that simpler."

"How...do...we....," Naruto said.

"NOT LIKE THAT GAKI!" Jiraiya interrupted.

'Sheesh, all I said was to say it simpler!' Jiraiya thought.

**'You know all that he wanted you to do was say it simpler, not SLOWER! FOOLISH MORTAL!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Shut up Kyuubi, I will do as I please!' Naruto thought.

**'What if he leaves you, making you not his apprentice? Then what, Foolish Mortal?'**

'Good point.'

"Jiraiya-sensei, I am sorry to have caused you any.....um..."

"Apology accepted. Now what did you want me to do?"

"Just basically teach me the jutsu."

"Could have just said that you know."

'Shit, that is the Sannin! I thought Tsuchikage-sama was joking about being trained by one of them! They are legendary!' one Iwagakure nin thought.

Naruto, can you run and get me a Popsicle?" Jiraiya asked. (Sorry, nothing else came in my mind.)

A Popsicle of all things? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I am your sensei, and you will do as I say. Now go get me a premier Popsicle!"

"But you can only get those in the center of town from the vending machines!"

"Well then, you better hurry, or I'll get Gai to train you for physical endurance."

'Maybe I'm being a bit _**too**_ evil. Nah, I'm not. I should have said I'd feed him to Orochimaru's snakes. That would have creeped him out for sure!' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto stood infront of him, not moving an inch.

"What are you waiting for? Go get me my Popsicle!"

Naruto left immediately.

'Now time to take care of the trash hiding in the bushes over there.'

"**Gamayudan (Toad Oil Projectile) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **The trash has been taken care of."

'Now I'll inspect the body. I saw an Iwagakure headband, but I could have mistaken it for a Kumogakure headband.'

Jiraiya walked over, only to find a note saying a ton of things. Jiraiya pocketed the note, and then left the bushes to go back to the training area. Naruto returned with a Popsicle.

'Great, now what do I do with the Popsicle? I'll just let him eat it.'

"Naruto, to celebrate you learning **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**, and the **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**, you are going to eat a premier Popsicle."

'That was one of the most stupidest things I have ever said,' Jiraiya thought.

"Now we can go on with the Jutsu. First and foremost, the structure, power, and the way of learning if different. If you work really hard, you can learn it before the Chuunin Exams. If not, a few days after. I would prefer you learn it before the next round of the Chuunin Exams in the tournament, because I want my apprentice to be really good, which will make me gain more publicity! Don't lose gaki."

"I don't plan to."

"First, you need to draw upon some of Kyuubi's chakra. I know you can, I've seen you do it before. Draw about half the chakra you need to summon Gamakichi," Jiraiya said.

"Of my chakra, or Kyuubi's? Which one?" Naruto questioned.

"Kyuubi's. Draw about enough of your chakra to make two Rasengans, then you will put all the chakra to your chest and image the "Will of Fire." It is so called within all of us, even though some of us have different affinities."

"Why do they call it that?"

'The "Will of Fire." I wonder, does Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village) have the "Will of Lightning?" And does Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village) have the "Will of Earth?" So many questions, so few answers.'

"Don't you get it Naruto? The "Will of Fire?" The fire coming from the Katon Jutsus?"

"Oh I get it!"

"Now back to the Jutsu, do what I told you, image the fire in your chest, take a deep breath, and blow out the fire. Pretty simple, right? All you might have to do is increase your chakra control to help you do the Jutsu. You need an ok amount of chakra control to do this Jutsu."

A ninja came from the streets and went over to talk to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama said you need to start. He told me to make sure you knew what you had to do," the ninja said.

"I do understand. Can you give the Hokage one message for me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just tell him this. Slugs retreat and toads advance. Snakes stay." (Easy code, right? Most Konoha ninja wouldn't get it though.)

"Yes, of course Jiraiya-sama. What shall I do if he doesn't get it?"

"Trust me, he will get it."

With that note, the Konoha Ninja left.

"Gaki, I am leaving now, but if you become lazy, I will come back to Konoha, whip your butt back into shape, and get Gai to help you. I plan on seeing a good beginning fight for the whole of Hi no Kuni." (Fire Country)

"I don't plan on giving a lousy fight," Naruto said.

"Good, because everyone of my apprentices have been top notch. If you aren't, apparently I'll have to whip your butt into shape. Don't forget to read those strategy books I bought for you!" Jiraiya said.

'So this is what it feels like to have a godson. Nice feeling. Can't be too many peoples' though, because I'll be too obsessed with my research.'

"Bye!" Naruto screamed.

Jiraiya left Naruto to train, while he was going to find Tsunade and bring her back, along with getting more info on the invasion from Orochimaru's hideouts. Of course, the real mission was only to get the info, but Jiraiya really wanted to see his old teammate, and fight with her against those retched Otogakure Ninjas.

'Naruto, don't let me down. Hey wait, what about that Iwagakure Ninja? I got a note from over there! But I'm pretty sure a saw a headband too. Jiraiya took out the note.

Naruto however was having completely focused thoughts; to not let his sensei down.

'I _**am**_ going to master this Jutsu if it is the last thing I do!'

**'Kit, I have a good idea. I know you want to learn my Jutsu, but go with the Sannin's. It will be much better than mine due to the lack of training on it. This Jutsu was supposed to take all of the time before the next matches, so don't learn mine. That will help this Jutsu, you'll have more time to master this Jutsu, and if you learn both, both of the Jutsu's will have horrible power due to the lack of training. Focus on only one Jutsu, the Sannin's,' Kyuubi said to Naruto. **(That is basically thinking, they have a mental connection, so if I say that "said to Naruto," it means Naruto is getting the message.)

'Yeah, you are right Kyuubi.'

* * *

_**Next Time: Sannin's Travels and Fierce Mastery!**_

What will happen to Naruto as he trains with his new new new Jutsu? Keep Reading to find out! TBC!

RNR! Again, I have made a chapter completely on Naruto's intense training.

I have made this Jutsu, Kage Enkou no Jutsu.(Shadow Flame Technique) It can be used by anyone from the Nara Clan. First, the user extends their shadow, where it bursts into flame, creating a great long line of flames. There is also another variation for this Jutsu for other Ninja, so the Nara Clan aren't the only people that can use it. The Nara Clan can use both variations of the Jutsu. This Jutsu may be used in future parts of the story. PLZ do not steal any of these Jutsu. ASK! If you need to use them, give me credit and ask! (I hate people who steal Jutsu without asking.)

Sorry for not making this chapter long. As I owe one long chapter, I'll make the next one long. I was trying to get this chapter finished today, so sorry.

Hopefully, I will receive more hits, again.

I want to know who likes this story so please tell me. I want to know how many real "readers" I have. I have tons of "Shadow Readers," readers who leave no comment and just read it. I don't mind the shadow readers. I just want to know how many readers will actually respond to this (and I want to know) If you are an Anonymous Reviewer, you can leave the name as "I like this story" if you can't think of a title. Just tell me what you like/dislike about this story and be sure to check out the poll on my profile page. I am also starting a "review poll," a poll that can only be answered by reviews and private messages, so that anonymous readers can do the poll too. Just leave the name whatever you want and choose one of these choices.

Rinnegan Naruto

Naruto taught by Orochimaru.

Naruto raised by Orochimaru.

Naruto taught by Kakashi from a young age.

Naruto taught by Itachi. (I added that from the poll.)

Naruto taught by Kyuubi. (NOT NARUKYUU)

Naruto with someone sealed within him. (You have to choose to find out who.)

My own choice. (NOT ON THIS LIST.)

Continue Different Decision.

Don't do any story! (Sadly I have 1 vote for that. Maybe people are fine with just this and want me to pay attention to only this story so I make this one the best.)

Really, I want to see which poll I get more votes in. The one on my profile, or the "review poll."

If you are a member of FF, then do both polls. I may choose to do the one with more votes, so you should try both to have a better chance of being in the poll if you do both votes.


	15. Chapter 14: Sannin's Travels

_**Here is your not so-called, super long chapter. I decided that the last chapter was long enough for the readers, since it was longer than my usual.. You all should be screaming "Boo!" due to the horrible thing I am doing for you readers. I am not giving you a super long chapter. Sorry to the readers who were really waiting for it. Also, check up on my profile and vote on which story you want to do. The "review poll" is still up, even though I have not received a vote in the reviews. Remember, this is my first story, so I'm still not "that" good yet. I have a new idea for a story which I may be doing, or I may not be doing. It is all up to you guys. I will not tell you the idea, but it is not a Super-Loud-Obnoxious Naruto fic. That is all the info I will be giving you. Actually, it wouldn't hurt to tell a bit more would it? So this is not a super loud, obnoxious Naruto fic, though about sometime through the story, It is possible it could progress into one. Thank you to all of my readers (even the "Shadow Readers, some people don't thank those, but I still do,) reviewers, and those who have helped this story in any way possible. (I don't think anyone has though.) Boo hoo, for all of you guys, because the last chapter didn't beat Chapter 12, but it was only 7 hits away from beating it. Now, this story is at the 6811 hits mark, so hopefully I will beat the 7000 hit mark and the 7250 hit mark. That means next chapter might be the 7500 hit beater! You guys know one funny thing? Over 350 people have come to my profile, yet less than half of them actually vote on the polls I put. Funny, right?**_

_**Words: 2176**_

_**Update Date: March 19,2009.**_

_**Chapter 14: Sannin's Travels and Fierce Mastery!**_

* * *

To everyone in Konoha, it was the average day. No rain, no clouds, no mobs...wait, did I say no mobs? I meant no perverts peeking on women, and no perverts reading Icha Icha Paradise. For one boy, it was a sad, sad day. That one boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

'I have to master this technique!'

**'Yeah, or else the pervert is going to jump out of the tree and taunt you!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Idiotic Kyuubi!' Naruto thought.

**'Hey, I'm not the idiot here! Who was the person who thought the pervert was the best sensei in the world? Not me!'**

'So I thought he would be a good sensei. So? I hadn't even met him!'

**'Kit, we need to hide! I sense someone's presence here!'**

'So? It could be a Konoha Citizen!'

**'I am not one to forget the scent of a ninja. Especially one from here! They all smell like sweat!' Kyuubi explained.**

'You don't need to be so harsh about the ninja here you know!'

**'Fine, but get out of here! His presence is very hard to sense; he must be covering his scent!'**

'Whatever Kyuubi, I'm just going to keep training,' Naruto thought.

**'I can't let the container of Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Bijuu die! I must not die with this Foolish Mortal!' Kyuubi thought to himself, 'Guess I'll have to do this.'**

'What is this?' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi started to roar, he was roaring louder than Naruto could scream!

**'Foolish Mortal, go and HIDE!'**

'Sheesh Kyuubi, you didn't need to be so harsh!'

Two Iwagakure Jounin emerged from the area.

**'Yes I did! Now look what situation you are in! Let me take over your body! We must kill them, or they'll kill you!'**

'How do we even know they are here to kill me?'

Of course, Kyuubi knew that, he even knew who Naruto's parents were, but he thought of something else.

**'Kit, you look exactly like the Yondaime, you are being trained by one of the Sannin, and if they were heading to the Hokage Tower, the would be facing South, not North.'**

'Good points, but how do we escape now?'

**'That is why I told you to hide before! Go run to the Hokage Tower! They'll never be able to kill you in such a populated area!'**

'Good idea Kyuubi!' Naruto thought.

**'Why am I in such a dense container? Why? Why?' Kyuubi said to himself.**

Naruto approached the Hokage Tower, only to find that the two ninja were not chasing him. All traces of them being there were gone!

'If I tell someone this, they might think I am crazy and I will have to go to the hospital!' Naruto thought.

**'Aww, does the great hero finally have a fear? One of hospitals?'**

'Shut up Kyuubi!' Naruto thought.

Naruto finally went back to training on his new Jutsu, taught by one of the Sannin, Jiraiya.

----Meanwhile with Jiraiya--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Great, I go to find info and I find a pit full of poisonous snakes. I go to do research, and I find women with giant sticks! Without that kid, my luck is almost as bad as Tsunade's! The only good thing that came from this was that I got the blueprints for the invasion copied!' Jiraiya thought.

Out of nowhere, a snake came and was about to bite him, but....Well, it bit "him." It hit a Bunshin made by Jiraiya.

'That was a close one! It is almost like they "know I am here!" Probably not."

----Back with Naruto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I will master this Jutsu!'

"**Katon: Kasuka Enkou Tama (Fire Release: Weak Flame Ball)**!" Naruto screamed.

'I'll get it soon.'

----Back with Jiraiya---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was currently running from some Otogakure Ninja; they had outnumbered him, 30 to 1, and he couldn't summon in the small space they had. Otherwise, he would completely give away his position, and he would most likely have to face Orochimaru.

'Shit, when do things turn out good for me?'

He had just lost the Oto nins, but now he found one in the hallway he needed to pass.

'I'll just kill this one,' he thought.

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**!"

The body of the ninja was so heavily damaged, the man wouldn't be able to walk for the next few days.

'I have to get out of here! Please don't give me Tsunade's bad luck!' he thought.

Luckily for him, Tsunade and her bad luck stayed behind, and Jiraiya made it out safely.

'Now I have to find Tsunade. Maybe she'll come back this time.'

Jiraiya headed in the direction of the last town Tsunade, the Legendary Loser, was seen in.

----With Naruto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had finished his training for the day, and went over to Ichiraku Ramen.

'Ramen, ramen, ramen ramen ramen, ramen is the best!' Naruto thought.

Some would have nightmares from looking at his dreams, it was scary how much he talked about ramen.

'Time to get some ramen, from the best place to get ramen in the world! Ichiraku Ramen!'

----The Next Day, with Jiraiya----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was inside the town Jiraiya was heading to. Whether she would come or not, is all on luck.

Jiraiya walked into the bar. Tsunade was sitting right there, drinking her sake. (alcohol)

"Tsunade, nice to see you again. Looks like you haven't dropped your old habit of having too much sake," Jiraiya said.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Jiraiya, because I can punch the living daylights out of you!" Tsunade said.

"I'm not so sure. Last time you tried to punch me after we fought Hanzo, you completely missed due to your "addiction to sake." I don't think you could even touch me," Jiraiya said proudly.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama has lost her habit of punching the air after she has sake. Most of the time, after she has her sake, she usually has better aim when punching," Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice said.

"I still doubt the "Legendary Loser" can lay a finger on me."

"Oh yeah? Well then, I'll show you!" Tsunade said angrily.

The three of them walked outside and were about to fight when they were interrupted by a bunch of Chuunin.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama said to return as soon as you have "it." He said to join us if you can right now. Hokage-sama requested Tsunade-sama's presence."

"Yes, ok. Tsunade, Sarutobi-sensei is requesting your presence. Are you going to come?" Jiraiya asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Why would I come back to that old place? That place reeks of hatred, and any way, Sarutobi-sensei is a fool. Why would I come there?" Tsunade answered.

"Tsunade, I will be back. And next time, you will come to the village."

'Luckily the brat will help me do that. His good luck would be perfect,' Jiraiya thought.

"Jiraiya-sama, we must leave immediately. Are you coming?" the Chuunin asked.

"Yes, I am. But Tsunade is not."

"Hokage-sama said to leave with only you if that was the case."

"Go ahead. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Hai!" (Yes.)

The many Chuunin that had come for the mission.

One of the new Chuunin said, "Shouldn't we go slow so he can catch up?"

"Yeah, you are new to this. That was Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. He can catch up easily. There is probably no problem doing what he told us."

Jiraiya stood behind for a moment, and started to read the note he found after he "killed the Iwagakure ninja.

'This is a note from I-1 from your spy network.

I have the pie with me. (Jiraiya's Code.)

I have been sent some info about Iwagakure that you may find interesting.

Iwagakure Ninja, "We must kill the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki at once."

"This little blond is to be killed? He doesn't look like much of a threat to me. All he was doing was reading a note," one of the Iwagakure Ninja said.

"Remember, he is being trained by one of the Sannin, Jiraiya. We don't want a repeat of what happened with...him," the second Iwa ninja said. That Iwagakure Ninja was too scared to say "the Yondaime.

"The Tsuchikage made this an S-ranked mission, and remember, the boy even looks like...him. We will not risk it! During the Chuunin Exams, we will Kill Naruto Uzumaki!" the third and last Iwagakure ninja said.

The pie has been by one of my comrades.

Can you send me some pie?

I'll send you the money.

-I-1' Jiraiya read.

'Great, they are trying to kill Naruto during the Chuunin Exams. Though I am pretty sure I don't have a recruit known as I-1. I'll check it out,' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya caught up to squad with ease, and then they slowly made their way back to Konoha.

'Time to see whose student is better. Kakashi's, or my own.'

* * *

TBC....

That's the end of Chapter 14! I am going to make a timeskip next chapter to the Chuunin Exams. (Matches.)

Vote on my profile! I want to see which story will get the most hits! Right now, {my own idea} is in the lead.

Remember, if you want to use my Jutsu, ask! (Below: Creepy Bunny!)

_|\__/|_

_(="=)_

_(") (")_  
_**Read and Review!**_

_**-King of All Naruto**_


	16. Chapter 15: Gaara and Naruto

_**Yay! Great News! This story has just got about 1000 hits on the last chapter, so you get your special chapter right now! Awesome, right? I beat my hits for 1 day, and I reached 7500 hits. Here is your famous, amazing awesome chapter. Have a nice time reading it! There has been a time skip, so now, they are at the one day before the awesome Chuunin Exams. If Naruto mastered the moves or not; that you'll have to find out. Check out the poll on my profile; right now my own choice is winning. That means I'll probably have to think of a good plot line for my new story. Right now, this story is at the 7540 (since two weeks ago) hit mark, so keep reading and you may get another one of these "long chapters." Keep reading!**_

_**Words: Four Thousand Three Hundred Twenty Eight 4328**_

_**Update Date: 3-20-09**_

_**Chapter 15: Gaara and Naruto**_

* * *

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

* * *

'Kyuubi, are you trying to kill me? All I want you to do is go into your one-tailed state!' Naruto thought.

**'Of course Foolish Mortal, I am Kyuubi, the King of the Bijuu, and you want me to turn into a one-tailed being! I will not bow down the ranks like Shukaku!' Kyuubi thought.**

'Who is Shukaku?'

**'See that red-haired kid in front of you? That kid is a Jinchuuriki. He holds the One-Tailed Tanuki, (Raccoon-Dog) Shukaku no Ichibi.'**

'Time to give him a visit.'

**'Kit, don't burn his face off, just talk, ok?'**

'Whatever you say Kyuubi.'

Naruto was with his team, Team 7, as the red-head walked up to Sasuke.

Gaara said, "Mother wants your blood the most!"

'What the heck is with that kid?' Naruto thought.

**'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Shukaku has some...homicidal tendencies. He loves to kill, and doesn't let his host sleep in the fear that he will take over their body and...well...kill people.'**

'WHAT!?'

**'That is Shukaku for you, the One-Tailed Tanuki with homicidal tendencies.'**

'I think I'll tell Jiraiya-sensei about that.'

**'Haven't seen the pervert in a while. Isn't he supposed to come back soon?'**

'Yeah, he is coming tomorrow.'

**'Look in the real world, kit.'**

"Naruto, what was with that kid?" Sakura asked.

Of course, she didn't expect him to have the answer. He wasn't going to say it, otherwise they would learn about Kyuubi, and he didn't want that to happen.

"I really don't know," Naruto lied.

**'Kit, you need to get ready for the fight with that blond girl.'**

'Blond hater! Any way, I'm already ready for the fight! I'm a lot stronger! And, I'm going to kick Sasuke's butt, Kakashi-sensei's student or not!' Naruto thought.

**'At least do some endurance training! Put on those weights the pervert bought you.'**

'He isn't that bad! Well, maybe he is.'

**'Just put on the weights after you are done here!'**

'Kay, Kyuubi.'

"Naruto, didn't that guy seem...strange to you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yeah! He sounded like he had his mother sealed inside of him! Did you hear what he said to Sasuke? He just walked up to him and said, "Mother wants your blood the most!" What kind of creep says that? And he said his mother wanted it!"

**'You just gave away that Shukaku was sealed in him, you foolish bastard!'**

"I have to agree with you, Naruto. He was a freak. A homicidal freak," Sasuke said.

'That guys wants my blood, so I'll just give him his. He was a freak!' Sasuke thought.

Sand began to pour from all sides around Sasuke as he began to hear a voice, "I'll give mother your blood right now!"

Now, the sand had enclosed Sasuke from all sides, and Sasuke was in the right position to be hit by **Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)**, but Baki, Gaara's sensei stopped Gaara from killing Sasuke.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge! I await you and your teammates blood! Mother, I will give you his blood along with his teammates!" Gaara said.

'What is with that creep?' Sakura thought.

Team 7 walked off, and they went in their separate ways. Naruto went to the training ground to do his endurance training. Sasuke went to do....well, we don't know. Sakura went to stalk Sasuke.

'I'll show my team how much stronger I am! I'll kick everyone's butt!'

**'Foolish Mortal, don't get full of yourself! That is what leads to a great warrior's demise! But then again, you aren't a great warrior. Never mind, be as full of yourself as you want to.'**

'Hey! I am a great warrior!'

**'Hahahaha! You actually made me, the King of Bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko laugh! Keep making me laugh, kit, and I might teach you another Jutsu!'**

'Kyuubi is a nice little fox with no tails and Kyuubi loves to collect flowers!'

**'Once I get out of here, I am going to rip your head off, ask the Shinigami to put it back on and give you life, and then I'll rip off your head again. The nice blood, the nice death, the nice...'**

'Kyuubi, I'm starting to get the feeling you are as homicidal as Shukaku.'

**'Keep your opinions to yourself kit!'**

'Kyuubi is a nice little fox that loves to collect flowers!'

**'I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED THE LEFTOVERS OF YOUR BLOOD TO SOME FAGS ON THE STREET IN KUMOGAKURE OR SOME RANDOM NINJA THAT WANTS TO TAKE MY POWER OR A RANDOM NINJA THAT WANTS TO DESTROY KONOHA!'**

'Nice kitty, nice kitty...nice kitty!'

Let's just say that Kyuubi heard a lot of cussing, and was annoyed to death, and by the end of the day, Naruto had about 1,000,000 threats on his life. Not so nice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Naruto, do you really think you are ready to defeat your enemy?" Gamakichi asked.

"Sure, who else could beat her?"

'**Foolish Mortal, I told you not to get full of yourself!'**

'Bastard Fox, trying to ruin my day,' Naruto thought.

Naruto was currently training in the Forest of Death, the very spot where the 2nd Exam had taken place. "I really don't get why everybody thinks Temari is such a big deal. The red-head is so much more deadly!" Naruto said.

'Will he ever learn?' Gamakichi thought.

'**Mortal, you need to head to the arena now. Your match starts in about twenty minutes.'**

'No! I'm going to enter with an entrance that is so flashy that Ero-Sennin will be put to shame!'

'**Retard.'**

"Naruto, why did you summon toads to help you train here? And why now? Today is your match! You might wear out yourself!" Gamakichi said.

"Relax Gamakichi, it is just some fighting training with the toads! Nothing big, like the Kage Bunshin training."

'And he calls that not too much.' Gamakichi thought.

'And now it's time to make my flashy entrance!'

"You guys can leave now; I am fine. Thanks for all of your help!"

"No problem, Naruto," the toads said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where is Naruto! He can't just beat me and not show up here! That is ruining my reputation, too!" Kiba said.

"Relax Kiba, I'm pretty sure Naruto _will_ come here. I mean, I haven't seen him in like, the last two weeks! He had to have been training a lot!" Sakura said.

'Naruto-kun will come, right?' Hinata thought.

Shino was just being stoic and motionless, as well as quiet.

"We all know Naruto is going to come, so who cares? Sasuke is going to beat him silly!" Ino said.

"Not very likely. Sasuke has been slacking in his training, while Naruto is being trained by one of the legendary Sannin, and he hasn't been seen for a while. He must be training even harder than Sasuke, so give up the chance of Sasuke easily beating Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"As long as I get my fair share of chips, I don't care who wins!" Chouji said.

'Chouji, you're still the same as always," Shikamaru thought.

'Sasuke will win, right?" Ino thought.

Down at the bottom of the arena, the proctor was about to start making an announcement.

"Please, calm down and take your seats. Before the first match, we have some announcements. First off, we have many prestigious Kages, and Kage-level strength ninja here, so please welcome first, the Kazekage!" The crowd stood up and applauded. "Next, we have the Hokage!" Once again, the crowd applauded. "Third, we have Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin!"

'So I'm guessing that Orochimaru has killed the Kazekage and pretended to become like him,' Jiraiya though from the Kage box.

"The second thing is that we have changed the second round of the Chuunin Exams slightly. Due to popular request, the winner of Match One will face the winner of Match 4, and the winner of Match 2 will face the winner of Match 3."

'Who requested that?" many of the Konoha civilians thought.

"The First Match will be between Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Temari. Contestants, please come to the bottom of the arena, all of the other contestants, please go to the area designated above in the stadium," the proctor said.

Temari walked down, not caring who her opponent was. She had defeated a genius, Shikamaru, and tons of more contestants in the Forest of Death, so she thought this kid who beat Neji was a pushover.

She was wrong.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come down to the arena. If you do not come down in three minutes, you will be disqualified."

Upstairs, everyone was chatting about Naruto.

"That fuck*** idiot! He isn't going to show up! He's too scared of a little girl!" Kiba said.

'Dog-boy is lucky I can't go up there right now, because he'd become dog chops,' Temari thought.

"Two minutes remaining!"

'Nine-Tails brat won't come, will he? Who cares? The only problem in the world is Akatsuki. Nobody else," the Kazekage thought.

'Naruto, where are you?' Sakura thought.

"Half a minute remaining!"

The crowd tensed.

"5..., 4..., 3..., 2...,"

Naruto jumped into the center of the arena standing on top of a giant toad. Not as big as Bunta, but not as small as Gamakichi.

"Let's get this match started, shall we?" Naruto said.

'This kid looks a** lot** stronger than before. I can literally feel his chakra in the air!' Temari thought.

'Kyuubi, I think it is working. She is feeling my chakra!' Naruto thought.

'**Why wouldn't she, when you were trained by one of the great Bijuu!'**

'Shut your mouth, Kyuubi, otherwise I'll do _that_ again.'

Kyuubi shut up.

"Match One, Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Temari, begin!"

Temari jumped to the back of the arena, while Naruto just stood there.

'He is a close range fighter, from what I saw in the last match, so as long as I keep my distance, I'm going to be safe,' Temari thought.

'Ha! She still thinks I am a close range fighter!'

'**Brat!'**

Naruto leaped forward at her and punched her in the face.

'Why would he assume a long range stance, and then just punch me? That was unexpected!'

"**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind)!**" Temari shouted.

'That measly jutsu won't hurt me, will it?' Naruto thought.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!**"

The two techniques first canceled each other out, but Temari's move still had a slight wind after destroying Naruto's jutsu.

"You won't be able to defeat me with Fuuton Ninjutsu! I am a master there!" Temari said.

"I don't plan to!"

Naruto jumped into the air and shouted, "**Kasuka Enkou Tama**!"

'That is one of Jiraiya's jutsu!' the Sandaime thought.

"It is the fool's jutsu! He took on a new apprentice!' the Kazekage thought.

'Great, the first jutsu I use in the match used some of your chakra, not a ton of mine!'

'**Shut up, Brat!'**

'This kid is actually getting pretty good! I need to cancel out those flames!' Temari thought.

"**Fuuton: Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)**!"

'Great, I can't dodge it anymore, and if I don't dodge, I'll get burnt to a crisp! What do I do?' Temari thought.

"Just give up! You can't dodge that!" Naruto screamed.

'I knew she would try to use her Fuuton Ninjutsu to get out of there!' Naruto thought, 'I hate one thing about that jutsu though. That jutsu had a major drawback; it hurts my arm a ton, because of it's major speed and power! How would anyone be able to do the original?'

'Looks like I am going to get burnt!'

Since Temari didn't see anyway out of the situation she was in, she walked right through the flames, leaving her open for Naruto's next attack. She braced her arms up for impact and ran through the flames.

'Didn't think she would do that!' Naruto thought.

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and started to create the Rasengan. Temari just got through the flames, only to meet with a ball of swirling chakra.

"**Rasengan (Spiral Sphere)**!" Naruto shouted.

Temari was blasted back, far into the wall of the arena. She wasn't unconscious, but she was hurt immensely.

"The winner of Match 1 is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"NO! I am still up!" Temari had risen from the hole she was in.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!"

'WTF???!!' Temari thought.

"Are you sure you still want to continue?" Naruto asked.

'I know I can't beat a summon in this state, so I guess this is over. No Chuunin Rank for me...'

"Yes, I give up," Temari said.

"Then Match 1 goes to Uzumaki Naruto! Match 2 contestants, please come to the bottom of the arena. That is Sasuke Uchiha and Aburame Shino."

The two contestants came down to the arena.

"Begin!" the proctor said.

Sasuke jumped back avoiding Shino's deadly chakra draining bugs.

'Looks like I have no choice!'

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique)**!"

Half of Shino's bugs were knocked away immediately.

"That won't stop me, Sasuke," Shino said, emotionlessly.

The bugs continued their advance on Sasuke, and whenever they would come really close to Sasuke, he would jump back, doing a Katon Jutsu.

'How much chakra does he have?' Shino wondered.

Sasuke got behind Shino and put a kunai to his throat.

"Give up, or I'll slice your throat."

Noticing the impeding threat, Shino backed down and surrendered. He had a kunai to his neck in the first few minutes. What was he supposed to do?

"Match 2 winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" the proctor said.

The crowd applauded for the great Uchiha, not knowing that he was slightly; I said slightly evil.

"Match 3 contestants, Shikamaru Nara and Dosu, please come to the bottom of the arena."

Shikamaru got down safely, and was getting ready to fight.

This match was going to be a quick one. Unlike many others, Dosu had not looked at his opponents skills, thinking that he would be too easy to fight, so he wouldn't look at the skill to make a challenge for himself. That was a **big** mistake.

"Begin!"

Shikamaru stood where he started, acting like Naruto, but unlike Naruto, he didn't jump up to attack Dosu.

Dosu came in for his attack, hoping that he would put his attack right next to his ear, and kill him, if not badly injure him. He came in, and Shikamaru caught him with his shadow, easily.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You just ran into me, leaving you open for a trap!" Shikamaru said.

"Shit!"

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai, then passed it to Dosu. Due to the Shadow Possession Jutsu, Dosu did the same, but he didn't have a kunai, so he threw the air, I guess. Shikamaru "caught" the air, making Dosu catch the kunai. Shikamaru put the kunai to his throat by putting the air to his own throat.

"Surrender, otherwise I will have to kill you."

"I surrender."

"Match 3 winner is Shikamaru Nara!"

The crowd applauded just like before.

"Match 4 contestants, please come to the bottom of the arena!"

Neji and Gaara went to the ground of the arena.

"Begin!"

Neji started to dodge the oncoming sand, trying not to get crushed. Hoping the Cadet Branch Hyuugas would lose this match and suffer a lower reputation, one of the Main Branch members activated the cursed seal on Neji, making him realize that this match was no use.

"I surrender."

"Winner of Match 4 is Sabaku no Gaara."

The crowd barely applauded.

"Match 1 of the Semifinals will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara. Begin, now!"

Gaara was already at the bottom of the arena, while Naruto had come down as Neji said, "I surrender!"

"I plan to defeat you," Naruto said bravely, even though in his mind he was cowering in fear, "I don't plan to stop this far into the Chuunin Exam!"

"I don't care what you want, you weakling! All I care about is your friend, the Uchiha!" Gaara said in a monotonous voice, slightly resembling Itachi, yet slightly murderous.

**'Shukaku made him like that!'**

'Shukaku make him like that? He sounds unstable in every way possible!' Naruto thought, cowering in fear, while thinking what it would be like to meet the real Shukaku, the Ichibi.

**'You foolish mortal, you think that a little spirit can hurt you! Coward!'** Kyuubi was furious.

'Hm, let's think. He is a one-tailed spirit which can destroy Konoha. Hell yeah, I'm freaking scared. Why would I not be scared, little foxy-woxy, or kitty Kyuubi?' Naruto thought.

Gaara's gourd of sand opened, and the sand began to pour out; the match was about to really begin, not in "I stare at you, you stare at me" form.

'Ok. So far, all I know about this guy is that he uses sand. That was really helpful.'

All of the sand had now successfully come out of Gaara's gourd.

**'Shukaku loves to hurt people, keep that in mind.'**

The sand began to approach Naruto as he made seals.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**!" Naruto screamed.

His signature move was thought to be more than enough for this, so called Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Of course, it wasn't even close of what was needed to defeat Shukaku.

More than one-hundred Narutos came and charged at the enemy. A very stupid move. Naruto was simply hiding, analyzing how Gaara attacked. He was not stupid in any way possible! He is analyzing his moves for Pete's sake!

"This piece of trash isn't worth Gaara's time," Kankuro said from the sidelines, "If this kid can't even defeat Uchiha Sasuke, he probably won't be able to defeat Gaara. Compared to Gaara, this kid is a wimp beyond reasoning!"

"That is probably not true. Remember, we can easily beat most of the people Gaara can beat, and this "kid" easily beat me," Temari said.

"So what? Gaara is tons and tons stronger than you! He is tons and tons stronger than me, too! This kid will never beat him!" Kankuro said.

'Blood...blood...blood is nice. Blood is juicy. Blood is blood! Blood is bloody! Blood is awesome! Blood is the best thirst quencher in the world. Blood is magnificent! Who doesn't like blood? (That would be me!) Gaara thought.

One Naruto charged at Gaara, with about ten other clones as a back-up unit. The **Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones)** were easily destroyed, yet they were destroyed one at a time, possibly because Gaara wanted to toy with Naruto, or he couldn't defeat more than one clone at a time.

'This boy is a weakling! I'll defeat this "thing" in no time!' Gaara thought.

'How strong is this kid? Is he as strong as Sasuke? Or is he even stronger than Sasuke? So many questions!' Naruto thought.

**'Kit, I know how Shukaku likes to teach his students; what I mean is that I think I know how this kid will move the sand. So let me tell you how to move, you fine with that?' Kyuubi thought.**

'I'm good.'

One **Kage Bunshin **had gotten to Gaara's base, the area right in front of Gaara and gave him a sweet punch to the face. Gaara went flying, and the sand went to soften his landing; also, some of the sand went to destroy the **Kage Bunshin** that had punched him.

"That is bad! That was the first time anyone ever touched Gaara!" Kankuro said.

"With that many **Kage Bunshin** I am not surprised. No one has ever had enough chakra to summon that many, and actually maintain them for a long period of time," Temari said under her breath.

**'Kill that boy! Kill the boy who touched you! Kill him and destroy his body! Rip him to shreds! Kill the boy....but how does he have so much chakra?' Shukaku thought.**

'I know,' Gaara thought.

'What is this kid? Is he really only Shukaku's container? Or is he more? He feels like more! If Kyuubi could give me this power, I'd be unstoppable! But then again, I wouldn't want to be like this kid; emo(tionless) and weird, and also very, very odd,' Naruto thought.

Up above in the arena sitting area, Kabuto rose, ready to start the war that would change it all.

* * *

_**Yes, yes I know, super long time updating, right? Well, was it worth the wait? I was really trying to work on this one, but it didn't really come out as I planned it to. I really like how it is going now. Whether Kabuto starts the Genjutsu in this match or not, that is for you to find out, and for me to know and make you cower in fear waiting for the next chapter. Read and Review!! Also, check out my other story, Konoha's Greatest Weapon and Fear, on DVD today! (Just Joking!) I am hoping for another review for this chapter, because currently it is only the same 1-2 people reviewing again and again. (Not that I don't like it, I love the extra reviews!) Hopefully I'll get more readers with this chapter, and with the new readers, more reviews. Just a reminder to all of you, I don't own Naruto and I never will!**_

_**-Read and Review!**_

_**King of All Naruto!**_


	17. Chapter 16: RasenBarrage

_**AN: Hopefully, I will get about at least 800 hits from this chapter, and I will reach 10,000 hits! (Or was it visitors?) I have to say one thing, Gaara WILL want Naruto's blood, as well as Sasuke's blood in this story. (At least sooner or later.) If you think any of the characters are OOC, you don't have to read the story, but I'd still rather have your read the story. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, or any other story/anime I use. One last note, I have decided to stop bolding the Jutsu names. It is such a pain to go "Ctrl + B" every time I want to go bold. Not BALD! Another alert, I have decided to not update until I get a few more poll votes for my new story. So if you like this story and want it to continue, you better vote right now before you forget! Hurry, and vote now!**_

_**Update Date: Sunday, April the Twelfth, Two Thousand and Nine, (April 12, 2009)**_

_**Words: Three Thousand Seven Hundred Fifty-Three, (3753)**_

_**Chapter 16: Rasen-Barrage!**_

* * *

Jiraiya rose from his seat near the Kage Box, wanting to know if the Hokage thought that they would strike immediately after the battle with his apprentice.

"Kazekage-sama," the Hokage said in the Kage Box, "If you could rate this Shinobi on a level of one to ten for Genin level, what would you give him?"

"I would have to say," the "Kazekage" said, "probably a ten out of ten."

'How strong is this guy?' the Sandaime thought.

Jiraiya walked over to the Sandaime and asked about the invasion. Of course, he said it quietly so the Kazekage couldn't hear.

'The fool, Jiraiya, will never stand up to me, the greatest of the mightiest of Akatsuki...no, snake-beings!' the Kazekage thought.

"Yes, the plan will most likely start when Gaara faces Sasuke Uchiha. Not now, so you may have to step in to save your student."

"I think he can do much better than any other student, including the Uchiha. I trust him. He will defeat Gaara, and he will come out alive," Jiraiya said.

Down at the arena, Naruto was facing off against the great Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara of the Desert.

'How the f*** does he have so much energy to use his sand?' Naruto thought.

**'I'm not giving you that answer, you'll have to find it out yourself.'**

Naruto and about five Kage Bunshin charged right into Gaara and his sand shield.

**'I'll tell you one thing though, once Gaara becomes Shukaku like, his weak spot would be his butt.'**

'Freak.'

Naruto charged into Gaara with a Rasengan in hand, and as he moved closer to the sand shield, the Rasengan was getting stronger.

'Did I put in too much chakra? Oh well, might as well try it out!'

The Rasengan burst right through the layer of sand and his Gaara right on his chest. As a result, Gaara went flying, leaving no trace of the boy who just stood there.

'That was good.'

Up in the stands, Jiraiya was shocked.

'Naruto used a new version of Rasengan all by himself? And how did he find out about it? I must know, as the Master of the Rasengan! Or....I could go do some research.'

'What will happen for this new generation,' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought, 'Will they be enough to fight the Sunagakure Ninjas and the Otogakure Ninjas? Only one way to find out! They will have to be put up to the test!'

Gaara's sand began to go crazy, as if it had a mind of its own. And that mind wanted something.

_**Blood.**_

The sand reached the top of the civilian area, where it started to attack the Konoha Jounins and their students.

"_**I want blood!**_" Gaara shouted, as he started to look like Shukaku.

His left arm was now completely encased in sand, making about the size of a human body.

'HIS ARM IS THE SIZE OF ME!' Naruto thought.

**'Well then, you are going to need a plan to defeat him, as he is using Shukaku's power.'**

'How am I supposed to think of a way to defeat him?'

**'Yes, it will be hard, as he is used to using Shukaku's chakra, and you are not used to using mine. I will let you use some of my chakra, as I don't want my foolish container to die along with me.'**

'Thanks, Kyuubi.'

**'…,'**

'….,'

The sand began to encase Gaara even further, making him look like a crazy raccoon-dog-like creature.

"Kazekage-sama, if you wish Gaara to let go of his...._beast_, you will have to allow my Genin to use his," the Hokage said.

"Of course, I would allow your..._Jinchuuriki_ to use his Bijuu's power."

'This sounds like Orochimaru. The Kazekage; as ruthless as he was, would never endanger any Genin, even if they held a Bijuu.'

Now, below, Gaara had fully transformed into a Shukaku like being, and Naruto was beginning to get scared.

Gaara had two giant arms, each the size of Naruto, and sand had encased his whole body, making it look bigger and stronger.

'Is this the form where Gaara's butt is the weak spot?' Naruto thought.

**'Yes. Take some of my chakra and put it to your feet to make yourself stronger.'**

'Kay, Kyuubi.'

Naruto charged the Shukaku-like human, while sand tried to pummel him from the front.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Five Kage Bunshin popped into place, and threw Naruto up ahead, close to Gaara, while the Kage Bunshins were defeated by the sand.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Once again, the Kage Bunshins threw Naruto forward, but this time, Gaara was ready for it and got some sand in his shoe.

"Fukappatsu Doutai Suna (Slow Movement Sand)!" Gaara yelled.

Now, it appeared as if Naruto was moving in slow motion, yet Gaara and his sand were moving as fast as lightning.

"Go Naruto, go! You can't lose to this freak! And you defeated me! Me, the King of Ninjutsu!" Kiba yelled.

"More like the King of Dumb-Ass Dogs," Sakura said as Sasuke had a smirk.

Kabuto was readying the Genjutsu that would faint all of the civilians and some Genin, while Orochimaru, the Gay Bastard, was sitting in a chair watching the Chuunin Exams.

"I will kill you! Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)!"

The sand enclosed Naruto and exploded.

"Such a waste of time. I thought another Jinchuuriki would be worth some time, but he wasn't. Proctor, begin with the next match. NOW!" Gaara said as he began to walk towards the stairs in his till deadly Shukaku form.

The proctor, who saw nothing, said nothing as Naruto jumped behind Gaara's butt.

"Sennin Goroshi! (One thousand years of death)!" Naruto said as he stuck a kunai up Gaara's ass.

"WHO IN THE WORLD OF UNYOUTHFULNESS TAUGHT HIM THAT TECHNIQUE?" Gai said.

"WHO IN THE WORLD TAUGHT HIM THAT TECHNIQUE?" mainly everybody in the arena thought.

"Well....., Gai, I used that technique on him during his bell test, and I am surprised and disappointed that he thought it was a real technique."

Naruto flew back in the air, due to the mass amount of sand making him fly in the air.

"Boom."

Gaara's sand went flying as there was a big explosion near Gaara's rear.

**'That chakra..., you put some of my chakra in the tag to make it blow up more?' Kyuubi said.**

'Well.....,yeah.'

'NO! I AM WEAKENED! I CANNOT BE WEAK! MOTHER!' Gaara thought.

"Now it's time for some of my Jutsu to come!"

Naruto created about one-hundred Kage Bunshin and with them, he charged forward.

Gaara, in his still weakened state, could do nothing about what Naruto was about to do to him.

This would be odd.

Half of the hundred clones including Naruto, created a Rasengan in their left hand.

'This is going to hurt, isn't it mother? Mother? MOTHER?'

**'Freak.'**

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"

First Gaara went flying into the air by Naruto's Rasengan. Now, he was at the side of the arena, and every one of the Kage Bunshins pummeled the Rasengans right into him. There was a mass hole in the side of the arena! Then, Gaara was pummeled into the ground by all the Kage Bunshins. He was lucky, because the Kage Bunshins and Naruto regrouped to talk about their plan. Using, or being attacked by about 51 Rasengans was _not _ good for your health.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER! TELL ME!" Gaara shouted.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own."

By now, Gaara had multiple ball shaped wounds all around his body.

'The plan might have to wait. The boy, the Jinchuuriki is slowly growing. He is already stronger than Gaara. I must stop him! Or....I could put the cursed seal on him. Which one?' the Kazekage thought.

'Naruto has become much stronger being under Kakashi,' the Sandaime thought.

'There goes my student! Pummeling the enemies, just like the old one. Minato, if you could see this, you'd be proud. Your son turned a boy from Suna using a Bijuu into a living punching bag. But then again, maybe you would have wanted to turn Naruto to turn the boy into a flying, living, unconscious punching bag? Which would you want? Eh, Minato?' Jiraiya thought.

Gaara was now, fully healed and ready to go, but of course, Naruto, being the clueless dummy he is, didn't notice this. The sand began to enclose all of the Kage Bunshin and Naruto very quickly, and there was nothing he could do.

"Sabaku Kyuu!"

Now Naruto was really enclosed in the sand, not just his clones.

'What are you going to do now? Naruto?' Jiraiya thought.

The sand now began to strengthen and build up on Naruto and squeeze.

"....Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"

"It appears that you are, actually very good prey to attack. I will enjoy your blood more than the Uchiha's blood himself!"

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said.

'The dobe beat me again! But then again, he can beat me in some psychopath maniac wanting to drink blood. NOBODY CAN BEAT ME IN FIGHTING THOUGH!' Sasuke thought.

'Great job, Naruto. You are following your father's footsteps after all. I'm still amazed, though, that Naruto can already summon Bunta!' Jiraiya thought, 'It looks as if we can start his Affinity Training right after the exams.'

"Hey, you again! What do you want?" Bunta said as Gaara became to transform into Mini-Shukaku.

First his body changed. He was covered in so much sand that he wasn't even recognizable.

Then, the rest of him changed. He now looked as if he was Shukaku with a kid sitting on his head.

Gaara immediately used a Jutsu and went to sleep, allowing Shukaku the Ichibi to take over and destroy Konoha.

"We have to start the plan now, because Gaara can only maintain that form for a short period of time, and he can't take that form on for another few days!' the Kazekage thought.

Jiraiya noticed the Kazekage's strange movements and reactions and walked right next to the Sandaime and got himself ready for battle.

The Kazekage, or should I say Orochimaru, took the Sannin in one hand and the Sandaime in the other and took them to the roof of the tower while the Otogakure Jounin took care to of the Hokage's guards.

"I'm here to kill you both!" Orochimaru said under the robes of the Kazekage.

"We know, Orochimaru," Jiraiya said as he looked away, "We've known for a while now. Why? Why do you have to attack Konoha? If you don't and you call off the attack, you might have a chance of getting the job of the Godaime, the Fifth Hokage! All you have to do is call off this stupid attack!"

"You always were a fool. You think I left because I wanted to be the Fourth and that fool took my place? No. I wished to test new Jutsu, and our _precious sensei_ wouldn't let me!" Orochimaru spat out, "So I left."

"Why didn't you let him sensei? We needed more firepower at that time!" Jiraiya said.

"You don't understand, Jiraiya," Sarutobi said, "He was using humans as test subjects! Our civilian council didn't die due to a plague! They all died in Orochimaru's experiments! They were all test subjects for him, along with all of the missing ANBU!"

Jiraiya was shocked.

'He couldn't have! He didn't! My own comrade, using humans as....test subjects!' Jiraiya thought.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Fukasaku and Shima, the two Toad Sennin appeared and were wondering why they were summoned.

"Jiraiya, why have you summoned us? You haven't summoned us in a long, long time. What's the problem?" Fukasaku asked.

"I need help taking out some trash called Orochimaru."

"What? I thought you thought of him as your comrade? I thought he was your comrade!" Shima said as the two jumped on Jiraiya's shoulders.

"He was. He went missing-nin and is now a great enemy."

"We shall do as you say."

Jiraiya was now going into Sennin mode, a mode where Jiraiya looks more toad-like and more, much more powerful. (Look at {LeafNinja (Dot) [see, oh, m]} to see how Jiraiya looks. Go to summonings and it will be somewhere in the middle.)

"Orochimaru, I know how to break your barrier and kill your men," Jiraiya said, "So do you want me to kill your body guards, or will you let us fight elsewhere?"

"Don't set up the barrier, I want to kill him in a specific spot."

Orochimaru, one of the Sannin left, leaving Jiraiya, who currently was in Sennin mode, and Sarutobi Hiruzen to follow him. Jiraiya was slightly behind, because he summoned a destroyer toad to help defeat the giant three-headed snake at the main gate.

The three finally reached to a stop.

"Remember this area, fool, _Sarutobi-sensei?_"

They were in the training ground that they had used when they were a team.

"This area....," Jiraiya said.

'This is our Team Training Ground Area from when we were Team Sannin!' the Sandaime thought.

"Yes, this was our training ground, and here, I intend to reduce the members of our team, Team Sannin, by two!" Orochimaru screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Kakashi-sensei what is happening?" Sakura said while putting a Genjutsu on some Sunagakure Chuunin.

"This is apparently an invasion, one we must not lengthen."

"Who are we really fighting against?" Sakura asked.

"Right now, our one and only ally is Kusagakure no Sato, and we are facing both Otogakure, home of the bastard snake, Orochimaru, and Sunagakure and village that was building up military power and would have lost it if it wasn't for Orochimaru," Kakashi replied.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you. Bring Shikamaru and Sasuke, as well as one more ninja. He is a Jounin and his name is Asuma," Kakashi said while slicing off the head of an Otogakure Ninja.

"What do we need to do, sensei?"

"Bring all of them and I will tell you."

Sakura left, under the cover of Lee, who was helping her find the team, while protecting her from and enemy ninjas.

Kakashi was fighting a round of Otogakure Ninjas while the Kusagakure forces came.

"This is war! With Konoha!" the Kusakage said.

'What? I thought he was going to fight with us, not against us! This is really bad.'

The Kusakage walked up to Kakashi and indicated that he wasn't going to attack.

A Shinobi's trust is worth more than his reputation, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He was going to kill the Kage right then and there.

"I killed the real Kusakage and told the forces that...,"

He didn't get to finish because one of Kakashi's Kage Bunshin killed him right from behind.

'That was a big help.'

'Why would Konoha want to go to war with us if they are already fighting with Otogakure and Sunagakure? I think something is wrong here,' one Kusagakure nin thought as he stumbled over the fake Kusakage's body, 'Oh, so our Kage was killed and replaced and he told us because he was an Otogakure spy.

The Kusagakure Nin, known as the Grass Petal, told all the forces of the fake Kusakage and showed the letter that they had received from Konoha, which was in the fake Kusakage's pocket when he died.

"Konoha didn't want to fight us, they wanted us to ally them!"

The Kusa-Nins took the Grass Petal's word and went to fight the Otogakure Ninjas and Suna Nins.

Naruto, on the other hand, was wondering what was happening and was still confused until the Proctor told him what was happening.

"..., so the war is going on right now with Kusagakure as our allies and Suna and Oto as enemies. I want you to continue your fight with that crazy Suna Nin who controlled the sand, and stop him from hurting our forces. Go!"

Naruto and Gamabunta chased after Gaara, who was in a Shukaku-like form, who intended on going towards the main fight, at the front gate and the arena. He was going to the front gate through the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jiraiya 'fused' with Fukasaku and Shima, and was standing still to gain some natural energy.

"Orochimaru, give it your best shot. But this village; this village will never fall down!" Jiraiya said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi was fighting with about ten Otogakure Nins, and winning!

He wasn't called the Copy Nin for nothing, you know!

Sakura had come with Asuma, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Asuma! I need you to watch over these guys while they do something!"

"Sure, but it better not be getting those books of yours!"  
"I need you guys to evacuate all the civilians in the area, and after that, I need someone with a large chakra reserve," _'Naruto,'_ "to summon a giant dog about the size of the arena. The scroll is at my house on the floor once you walk in. Find the scroll first, then summon. That will help. If you can, take it to Naruto; he has a mass chakra reserve."

"Hai, (Yes) Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied.

"Asuma will be guarding you and helping you."

"Hai, Asuma-sensei."

"GO!" Kakashi screamed.

* * *

_**And just to tell you, I still am going to update this if you don't go for the poll. But how am I supposed to know what pairing you guys want if you guys (and girls) don't vote for the poll up right now! And I need more reviews. Also, I want to know, which person would you not mind dying? This poll is NOT on my profile. You'll need to give a review or PM. Please choose two. (But if you choose "none" don't choose two.)**_

_**The choices are:**_

_**Jiraiya-0 votes**_

_**Orochimaru-0 votes**_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen-0 votes**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke-0 votes**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto-Just Joking! You can't call it a Naruto fanfic without him!**_

_**Haruno Sakura-0 votes**_

_**Ryu (Yes, he is still in the story, he is just going to come up in later parts.)-0 votes**_

_**Kabuto-0 votes**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara-0 votes**_

_**Sarutobi Asuma-0 votes**_

_**I don't want any1 to die!-0 votes**_

_**Hatake Kakashi-0 votes**_

_**Fukasaku-0 votes**_

_**Shima-0 votes**_

_Fukasaku and Shima-0 votes (This way you can do 3 characters!)_

_Next Chapter: Visitor_


End file.
